Of Mages and Elves
by Hikari-neko
Summary: Elves and Men have lived side by side for time out of mind, ignoring eachother's antics. Now, when the only thing binding these two kingdoms is destroyed, a group of people must fight to reunite thier kingdoms and destroy this enemy. AU, Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Of Mages and Elves: The Tower Falls

Author's notes: Well, it's finally happened… I've finally had the nerve to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic… A warning to all, this is not for the kiddies, this includes YAOI, and probably lots of it, don't like it, don't read.  And for all those who don't mind, this fic does contain a little OOCness on the parts of some of the characters, it's an AU fic, go figure.  *sighs*  Alright, enough of me ranting, on with the fic ^_^

PS: Pairings: Yami Yugi/ Yugi, Bakura (Yami Bakura)/Ryou, Seto/Joey (sorry, can't spell his Japanese name )  Ishtal (Yami Malik)/ Malik, possible Honda/Anzu

Disclaimer: I don't own it get it?  I'm too broke to own it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For time beyond imagining, elves and men have always lived side by side, each dwelling in their own society, mostly ignoring each other.  In fact, for all anyone knew, the only true alliance the two worlds possessed lay in the formation of the most prominent school of magic in the world, the Tower of Illusions.  Both elves and men left each other to their own affairs, rarely crossing and rarely conversing, for it was thought that a bridge between the two races would contaminate them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik sat at his worn desk, sucking on the tip of his quill in deep thought.  His ancient desk was a disaster, to say the least, with scrolls strewn everywhere and various stains of ink on the old wood.  His master had asked him to copy down all the spells he could find concerning fire, and he was as bored as they came.  Not that this wasn't normal; the only reason the masters of the Tower of Illusions put up with his antics was because his sister had been one of the greatest mages the Tower had ever produced and many of the elder mages had hoped that her brother could be molded into a powerful, if not more powerful mage.  

Malik set his quill down as he heard the slight click of the door.  A turbaned head poked in.  

"Master Shadi?" Malik asked.  Shadi smiled slightly at his young apprentice.  While the boy had begun his studies as a promising student, his eccentric and somewhat demanding nature had made many of the master mages unwilling to take him as an apprentice.  Shadi, however, found the boy to be quite clever.  Peculiar yes, but clever.

"Have you finished your spells?" he asked smoothly.  Malik nodded, covering half the page with his arm.  Shadi smirked inwardly.  "Very well, keep working, I'll be back later," he said, and left.  Malik frowned, violet eyes narrowed in frustration.  Why did that damn mage always know when he was lying?  The boy continued to rant inwardly, while searching his desk for one of the scrolls buried under the heaps of papers.  Shadi was a good master, Malik admitted, but the man could be incredibly aggravating sometimes.  Little did Malik know, that that would be the last time he ever saw his master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A blaring alarm sounded in the courtyard of the Tower of Illusions.  Mages ran to and fro as great clouds of darkness settled over the Tower.  Ishtal smirked.  Now was the time, the time for the Tower to fall.  The dark mage made his way through the twisting halls, with only his memory to guide him.  Turing a corner, he nearly ran into a young man, dashing down the halls.  The mage's smirk darkened as he followed the boy.  The young one looked remarkably like him.  

They finally came to a dead end, the boy glancing almost frantically around him.  He turned abruptly, coming face to face with a near mirror image.

"Who are you," Malik demanded.  Ishtal just smirked at him.  

"No one you need to know, little one," he said, voice tinged with malice.  

"What's going on," Malik asked him.  Ishtal smiled darkly and stepped forward, nearly pinning the smaller boy to the wall.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said, and pressed his finger to the boy's temple.  Malik's eyes fluttered shut and he slumped to the floor.  Ishtal's smirk only increased.  Master Pegasus my have the tower, but this boy, this one was his prize.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your highness!  Your highness!"  Yami glanced up from his desk, cat slit crimson eyes focusing on the gasping messenger before him.  

"What?" he asked shortly, annoyed at being interrupted.  The messenger gasped for breath, chest heaving as he fought to explain.

"Your highness, the Tower of Illusions has been attacked!" he exclaimed.  Yami jumped up from his desk, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. The messenger nodded, continuing.

"A messenger pigeon just came in.  A group of rouge mages has taken the tower," he said, more calmly.  Yami nodded to him.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," he said, turning towards the opposite wall, trying to collect his thoughts.  His spiky, multi-colored hair brushed against the bookcase leaning against the nearest wall.  

"Yami-san?" a quiet, calm voice asked.  Yami turned to see a snowy haired young elf, gazing at him with worried chocolate eyes.  "Is it true?" the boy asked.  Yami nodded to him.

"I'm afraid it is Ryou.  The Tower has fallen, I just received word," he told the younger elf.  Ryou's cat-like mahogany eyes fell, a saddened look crossing his face.  The boy had an incredibly gentle heart, one of the gentlest Yami had ever known, which was why he trusted Ryou so much.  As the palace healer and the son of one of the elven kingdom's more prominent nobles, he was often found around the palace, looking after this and that.  

"Who would do such a thing?" Ryou wondered, voice as sad as his eyes.  "The Tower was the only link between the two kingdoms that stood firm."  Yami nodded, slumping back into his backless wooden chair.

"I know, but don't worry Ryou, I intend to get to the bottom of this," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two large, black clad men dragged a struggling bundle of white and black through the darkened halls of the Tower of Illusions and into the main reception room.  Seated atop the head mage's chair, Pegasus smirked, watching the struggling figure with interest.  He waved to his men, who dropped the figure, retreating into the shadows, leaving just the white haired figure and the silver haired mage.

"So they did manage to find you after all.  With your reputation I would have expected them to take longer Bakura," Pegasus jibed.

"Fuck off, what the hell do you want!" Bakura snapped, brown eyes hard as daggers and flaring with anger.  Amusement filled Pegasus' reddish eyes.

"I have a job for you, little half blood, and if you fulfill it correctly, I can promise you a place at my side when this world falls to my feet," he told the half-elven thief.  Bakura's eyes narrowed at the insult, just being a half-blood in this era was a slur unto itself.

"Ya?  What kind of job requires kidnapping a half-blood thief off the street?" he snapped.  Pegasus chuckled.

"Because my dear boy, no mere human could do what I'm asking.  I need you to infiltrate the elven court and disrupt it in any way possible," he told the glaring brown-eyed thief.  

"And what's in it for me?" Bakura asked calmly, not bothering to show interest one way or another. 

"For you, dear boy, more power than you ever dreamed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far in the distance, in the palace of the king of the human kingdom, Dmark, Yugi sat quietly, watching out the window of his room.  After hearing of the Tower's fall, his grandfather had been called to the council of seven, and the elderly man had taken his young grandson with him.  A firm knock at the door caused the boy to turn.

"Come in," he called.  A tall boy, with wild blond hair falling into his warm honey brown eyes entered carrying a tray of snacks.  The boy grinned widely and set the tray down on a small table in the corner.

"Yugi-san, your grandfather asked me to bring you something to eat," he said, still grinning.  Yugi smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he said happily.  "What's your name?"  The blond gave him a strange look, then shrugged.  

"Joey," he said.  "I work here at the palace."  Yugi smiled again, walking over to the tray, picking up two sandwiches and holding one out to Joey.  

"Here, have some.  I won't be able to eat all of this," he told the surprised boy, smiling warmly.  Joey gave him a confused look, then took the sandwich hesitantly.

"Thanks… Yugi-san," he said.  Yugi glanced up at him.

"Just Yugi, please," he said as Joey made for the door.  "I guess you have to get back to your duties, but I hope I can see you again."  Joey smiled, hand on the doorknob.  

"Alright… Yugi," he said, and left the room.  Yugi smiled and returned to his perch next to the window.  He had never visited the palace before, this was his first time, but so far, it seemed like a very pleasant place to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey wandered through the halls of the palace, lost in thought.  He was confused, very confused.  Most nobles would have nodded to him, or ignored him completely, not give him a portion of what he brought and ask his name.  Just who was that boy anyway?

Joey knew that Yugi's grandfather was considered a bit eccentric by his fellow council members, it was something Joey had noticed when he elderly man had asked him to bring his grandson something to eat.  But Yugi, Yugi was more eccentric by a long shot.  Eccentric, or just down right impossibly innocent.  

Joey glanced up at the sky outside as he passed an open window.  He would go see the young noble again, if only to prove he had been hallucinating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sleepy violet eyes drifted open, groggily taking in their surroundings.  Malik sat up, glancing around.  He was slightly unnerved to find that he didn't recognize the room at all.  The cot beneath him, the dark pictures decorating the walls, filled with demons and fallen angels battling in detailed conflict.  A small desk and a simple, unoccupied bed were the only other objects in the room.  Malik stood, walking up to one of the paintings, tanned fingers gliding lightly over the surface.  

The click of the door caused him to jump and turn, finding himself staring into a mirror, a mirror with impossibly hard eyes and bleach blond hair that stood on end like an angry cat's fur.  Malik took a step back, warily, not knowing what to expect as the slightly taller man advanced on him, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Malik asked, bluntly.  The man smirked.

"You may call me Ishtal, you're my prisoner boy," he said, voice calm and cold.  Malik's violet eyes widened.

"Prisoner?"  Ishtal smirked.

"The Tower has fallen boy, but don't worry, I won't let my master lay a hand on you," his smirk widened.  "Not when I'd prefer to keep someone so beautiful to my self."  Malik stopped dead, a distant memory awakening in his mind.   Ishtal, Master Mage Ishtal…. No, things couldn't possibly get any worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~         

Yami sat hunched forward, elbows on his desk and head in his hands.

"I'm going to have a pounding headache," he murmured quietly.  

"Yami-sama?" as soft voice asked.  Yami looked up to see Anzu standing in the doorway.  Her brilliant blue eyes were creased with worry.

"Yes Anzu?" Yami asked, slightly annoyed by the interruption.  

"What are you going to do?" she asked.  Yami buried his head back in his hands.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Speak to the human court in Dmark," Anzu urged him.  Yami glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You should speak with the human court.  As powerful as our kingdom is, holding out against someone who can destroy the Tower of Illusions in a mere day, let alone defeating them…" Yami nodded to her.

"You're right, thank you Anzu," he said.  Anzu smiled.

"Any time, Yami-sama," she replied, turning to leave.

"And Anzu?" Yami asked.

"Yes?" 

"Please ask the staff to prepare for my departure," Yami told her.  Anzu smiled.

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark eyes glittered with malicious amusement as the shadowed figure quietly watched the young elven prince and the noblewoman.  So, Prince Yami was leaving for Dmark.  This would make things interesting, especially if those idiotic humans decided to get involved.

Bakura smirked, blending with the shadows and moving out into the hallway.  *So, how best to throw the elven kingdom into complete and utter chaos?* he thought.  A glint of silver at the other end of the hall caught his eye.  A frail looking elven boy was walking towards him, gentle brown eyes gazing calmly ahead.

Bakura's eyes narrowed.  How dare such a frail looking boy look so much like him!  The boy glanced up, a surprised look on his face.

"Who…"

*Damn it!  How can he see me?* Bakura's mind snapped.  He stepped towards the boy, eyes menacing.  The boy stepped, fear in his expressive eyes.

"What's your name boy?" Bakura asked him, voice dangerously soft.

"R- Ryou," the boy stammered.  Bakura smirked, coming closer.  He reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist.  Ryou shrunk back against the wall.  He didn't know what to do.  Should he call someone?  Would anyone even hear him?  Wait, Yami was still in his office.  If he could just…  Bakura ran his fingers up the fae boy's jaw line, following it up to his delicately pointed ears.  He smirked and slapped the boy to the ground.  Ryou let out a sharp, pained yelp.  Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his thin white robe, forcing him to his knees and glaring angrily at him.

"You boy, are coming with me."

"YAMI!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami jumped when he heard the scream.  Making his way swiftly to the door, he looked out into the dimly lit hallway.  At the other end, a white haired figure stood, his back to Yami, with an unidentifiable bundle in his arms.

"Ryou?"  The figure turned, harsh eyes boring into the prince.  In the figure's arms, Ryou lay limp and unconscious, a dark bruise forming on his pale cheek.  Yami glared at the sliver haired man.  "Let him go!" he yelled.  The being just smirked, shadows gathering around him like dark clouds.

"It's time you knew what it was to suffer, Prince," the figure's cold voice stated, before vanishing, with Ryou, into the shadows.

"RYOU!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  Yay, the first chapter is done ^_^  I hope you people enjoyed!  

Bakura: I can't believe she's doing this -.-

Arien (one of my muses): *cackles*  Why?  Because it means I get to torment you too?

Yami: Partially…

*smile*  Hehehe… anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you later ^_^


	2. Meetings

Of Mages and Elves: Meetings

Author's notes:  Well, I seem to have confused a few people -.-; If you were completely confused by the last chapter, here are the species/mini-stats of the characters.

Yami- elven prince with mage training; Yugi- human noble with some shielding magic; Ryou- elven noble and palace healer; Bakura- half human, half elf, can meld with the shadows; Malik- human, apprentice mage; Ishtal- human, master mage; Pegasus- master mage, human; Seto- half human, half elf, mage; Mokuba- half human, half elf; Anzu- elven noble; Joey- human peasant; Honda- human peasant.  

I hope that helps clear up some confusion ;  Sorry about that.  Now, without further ranting, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I own it?  Think about it, NO!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus' reddish eyes glinted in amusement as the white haired thief stepped from the shadows.  The half-blood's ability to merge with the darkness made him difficult to predict, and a valuable spy.  Bakura scowled, shifting the unconscious body in his arms and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.  Ryou let out a dull, unconscious moan.  

Pegasus stepped gracefully from the dais, kneeling beside the elven boy, examining him, his red robes pooling around him like dripping blood.  Even in his unconscious state, Ryou flinched at the contact.  Bakura's eyes narrowed.  He slapped himself mentally.  Why did he care what happened to the brat?  Pegasus smirked, watching Bakura's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"A pretty find, who exactly is this little elf?" he asked, standing and brushing off his robes.

"His name is Ryou.  I don't know much else.  The Prince seemed pretty pissed when he saw me thought," Bakura smirked.  Pegasus' dark smile darkened further.

"Then you made a mistake.  I don't tolerate mistakes," he told the thief.  Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean?" he hissed.  Pegasus nodded to two of his guards.  

"Take the boy, I have business with this one," he told them.  One of the men lifted Ryou from the ground while Pegasus just smirked at the annoyed half-blood before him.

"What do you want now?" Bakura growled, bracing himself for a fight.  A burst of pain caused sparks to fly behind his eyelids.  He slumped to his knees, hand to his head and a shocked look on his face.  Pegasus loomed over him, eyes dancing.

"I have to punish you for your mistake.  If the Prince saw you he might track you to me, and we can't have that."  There was another blast of energy, this one visible as tendrils of dark power cutting through the thief's pale skin.  Bakura felt his body growing numb and bit his tongue, refusing to cry out.  Suddenly the pain stopped.  Bakura felt dazed, his eyes refused to focus.

"Remember Bakura, your life was in my hands the moment we met.  Take him away," Pegasus snapped to another guard.  Bakura felt someone take hold of his arms.  He was just barely conscious as he was dragged from the room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud crash echoed down the hall from Yami's office, causing Anzu to jump.  She had been coming to tell the Prince that preparations for him to leave for Dmark had been completed.  The blue-eyed elf cautiously cracked the door open to find Yami leaning against his desk with his head bowed.  Various papers and boxes that had formerly sat on the desk were scattered and floating around him.

"Yami-sama?" she asked.  Yami glanced up at her, a wearied expression in his crimson eyes.

"Anzu?" he asked.  Anzu walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

"Are you still worried about Ryou?" she asked.  Yami nodded, his eyes clenching tight.

"I was right there, I should have been able to save him," he told her.

"You can't beat yourself up about it.  None of us could have saved him before his captor vanished," she told him.  "He'll be alright, his heart is strong."  Yami nodded.

"But he's to gentle.  They could shatter his body in a second.  I just hope we can find him before something truly awful happens.  Now what did you want to see me about?" he asked.  Anzu smiled.

"The staff is ready for your departure," she told him.  Yami nodded.

"Thank you Anzu."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik had inspected every inch of the room over and over again, and each time he had come to the same conclusion.  The only ways out were the door and the window, and quite possibly the locked closet in the corner.  The violet-eyed apprentice was currently going through Ishtal's desk, searching for anything that could be used as a lock pick and mentally kicking himself for not memorizing the lock spells Shadi had given him last week.  

Malik finally came across a thin letter opener and smirked.  Swiftly he made his way to the door and stuck the metal in the lock.  The letter opener fit perfectly.  He was about to turn it when a burst of magic knocked him back.  The blond cursed.  *Figures a Master Mage would have spelled locks,* he thought bitterly.

Malik slumped back onto his cot, glaring at the now melted letter opener in his hand.  Stupid lock spells.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou came too in a dark room, completely unaware of where he was.  Not sensing anyone nearby, he stood and began to explore the room, wincing at his severe pounding headache.  He glanced up sharply when he heard the door click; backing towards the corner as two cloaked heads came into view.  With a dull 'umph', another figure was shoved into the room, slumping against the wall.

Ryou approached the figure cautiously as soon as the door was closed.  It was Bakura, a severely abused looking Bakura.  His body slumped heavily against the wall and various bleeding cuts crisscrossed his arms and chest.

Ryou knelt beside his kidnapper, golden light glowing in his hands.  He placed them over one of the more serious wounds, allowing his healing powers to take hold.  As harsh as the other was, Ryou couldn't just sit there and let him suffer.

Bakura flinched, his eyes snapping open.  He immediately slapped Ryou away.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he snapped.  Ryou cowered, hand pressed against his stinging face.

"I was just…"

"Never touch me again!" Bakura snapped venomously.  How dare the boy touch him!  He wasn't so weak he needed the pity of some pampered elven noble!

"I'm sorry," Ryou replied, eyes downcast.  Bakura spat at the boy.

"Who needs the help of a worthless, pathetic weakling like you?  If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your throat out through your stomach with my bare hands!" he snapped.  Ryou shivered at the thought.

"Yes sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto Kaiba swept into Pegasus' anteroom, a dark scowl crossing his features.  Pegasus smirked at him and nodded.

"You called for me?" Seto asked coldly.  Pegasus' smirk widened.

"Yes I did, Kaiba-kun.  I have a mission for you," he told the tall, ice-eyed half-blood.

"What is it?" Seto snapped, expression annoyed.

"I want you to find Prince Yami of the elven kingdom and get rid of him before he becomes a nuisance," Pegasus told him.

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't refuse, Kaiba-kun, you know that," the silver haired mage smirked.  "Not if you want your poor brother to stay safe."  Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he said.  "You keep your hands off my brother, I'll do this job for you."

"I know you will, Kaiba-kun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A crowd had gathered around the palace courtyard to greet the young elven prince and his attendants.  The council had gotten word only two days before that Prince Yami was on his way to speak with them.

Yugi stood on tiptoe, trying to see around the crowd.  He was extremely excited, having never seen an elf before in his life.  The violet-eyed boy felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see the blond servant boy he had met earlier.

"You won't be able to see anything down here," Joey told him with a wink.  "Come with me and we'll find a better spot to watch the action."  Yugi smiled brightly and followed the bond to a low roof at the edge of the courtyard.  Joey offered Yugi his hand.  "Here, I'll give you a hand up."  Yugi took the offered hand and let Joey lift him up the roof.  Once he had climbed up, he moved, glancing around as Joey scrambled up behind him.

"There were only two other people on the roof, a brunette young man about Joey's age with dark eyes and a redheaded girl, probably a little younger, with smiling teal eyes.  Yugi turned to Joey for an explanation.  Joey just grinned.

"This is my sister Shizuka and my best friend Honda.  Guys, this is Yugi, the one I told you about," he told them.  Shizuka smiled, eyes still trained more on the crowd while Honda nodded to Yugi.

"Look!: Shizuka shouted excitedly, pointing to the gate.  A troop of armed guards surrounding a pair of horses had entered.  Atop the horses sat two figure, one male and one female, and one who looked remarkably like Yugi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami surveyed the crowd around him.  It wasn't large; he hadn't expected a large reception.  Beside him, Anzu smiled slightly.  

"Well, we're here," she said.  Yami nodded absently.  A small group of people sitting on a roof at the far end of the courtyard caught his eye, particularly the small boy sitting on the edge with his feet dangling over the side.  The child-like figure watched the crowd with obvious delight.  A guard came up beside Yami's horse.

"My lord, we've been asked to follow the palace guards.  Thy request that you dismount so the grooms can look after the horses."  Yami nodded to the elven guard and dismounted with cat-like grace, Anzu following his example.  The two elves followed the guard through the gawking crowd and up the stairs, into the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Honda asked him.  Yugi shrugged.

"I just thought they'd look more special, you know, like something out of a legend.  But they look so much like us.  Why do people think it's so bad if we mix?" he asked.  Joey shrugged.

"I've always been told that half-bloods are… unnatural.  There's something dark about them," he said solemnly.  Yugi gave him a thoughtful glance.

"Maybe it's because we're so mean to them," he said.  Joey nodded.

"Maybe," he said, and glanced around at the dispersing crowd.  "I should get back to the kitchens.  Honda, can you take Shizuka home?"  Honda nodded and grinned.

"I'd love to," he said, a little more suggestively than necessary.  

"HONDA!" Joey yelped, smacking the brunette over the head.  Honda held up his hands, laughing.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding alright.  I won't lay a finger on her," he told Joey.  Shizuka just shook her head, completely used to her brother and his friend's antics.

"I sure hope not!" Joey snapped.  Yugi giggled, watching to two fight.  Then he glanced at the crowd.  

"I should get back too, my grandfather will probably be looking for me," he said.  He smiled at the three.  "Thank you for being so kind to me."  Joey nodded to him.

"No problem Yugi," he said, winking.  "Just make sure you don't forget us."  Yugi smiled.  

"No way!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: ^_^  I hope you're enjoying.  Hopefully my explanation cleared up a few things for you.  See ya in the next chapter!

-Cat


	3. Mage and Thief

Of Mages and Elves: Mage and Thief

Author's notes:  Here's yet another chapter ^_^  Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OCness 

Disclaimer: I've said it twice and I'll say it again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal smirked as he entered his workshop, knowing full well that his young captive was currently hiding behind the door.  Malik leapt at the Master Mage, a sharpened piece of wood in his hand.  Ishtal easily grabbed the boy's wrist and threw him into the wall.  Malik winced, dropping the stake.  Ishtal just smirked, pressing Malik against the wall.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me," he told the boy.  Malik glared up at him, eyes ablaze with fury.

"Don't expect me to stay here quietly!" he shot back.  Ishtal smirked at him, pressing closer to the boy.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" he asked Malik.  They were so close now that their noses were touching.  Malik struggled, attempting to push Ishtal away, but when he found it useless he just glared at the taller man.

"I hate you!  I'll never stop tr-" Malik's eyes flew wide as Ishtal placed a bruising kiss on his lips.  Ishtal smirked as he pulled away from the shocked apprentice.

"If you keep trying to run, Pegasus will find you in no time," he told the boy seriously.  Confusion passed over Malik's face.

"Pegasus?"

"My leader.  Stupid bastard hasn't even figured out you exist yet," Ishtal spat.  Malik raised an eyebrow, rubbing his wrist as Ishtal released him.

"You don't follow him willingly?" Malik asked.  Ishtal smirked.

""Oh I follow him willingly.  How else would I get close enough to kill him?" he asked, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Malik asked quietly, assuming that whatever it was, it had to be bad to push the Master Mage this far.

"That's none of your business.  You want to avenge your Master right?"  Malik nodded, still a little shocked by Ishtal's behavior.  "Good," the blond Master continued.  "You don't have to fear me, little one.  I'm after the same thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura had waited until Ryou was asleep before sneaking out of the room, locking the door behind him.  He glanced back at the door, than shook his head.  For some reason he felt reluctant to leave the fae boy inside, and that made him mad.  What right did the boy have to make him soften so easily?  He hated it, the thought of such a weak being having any kind of power over him.  What right did the boy have to touch him, to try and help him?  He was a half-blood, one of the cursed, a lowly freak of nature.  What right did the boy have to care?

The dim hallway led Bakura through a maze of corridors, openings on both sides in no absolute pattern.  A slightly open door at the far end caught his eye.  Dim light and a pair of soft voices were filtering through.  Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Bakura sauntered up to the door, peaking through the tiny cracks.  One of the voices he recognized as the Master Mage Ishtal, who he had seen around the tower on a few occasions.  The other he didn't recognize, but it sounded slightly similar, if younger and not as deep.

Bakura jumped as the door swung open and he found himself face to face with the blond Master Mage.  There was no one else in the room.  Ishtal glared at him, violet eyes flaring angrily.  Bakura stood taller, glaring right back.  Even if he was just a half-blood, he wouldn't back down to anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Ishtal snapped. 

"Satisfying my curiosity, is there a problem with that?" Bakura spat back.  Ishtal smirked.

"Curiosity eh?" he asked.  "Some how I doubt that, what does old Peggi want now?"  Bakura lashed out, grabbing Ishtal by the collar and glaring.  Ishtal just smirked at him.

"I'm no one's message boy, got it?  That red-eyed freakshow can go the hell for all I care!" he snapped.  Ishtal crossed his arms.

"Do you mind?  It's not like you're strong enough to hurt me anyway," he stated blandly, a mocking tone in his voice.  Bakura growled and shoved the Master Mage into the wall.  Ishtal stood and brushed off his robes, all the while grinning manically at the enraged half-blood.  "Are you really so interested in sending that 'red-eyed freakshow' to hell?" he asked smoothly, a predatory glint in his eyes.  Had Bakura not been royally pissed off already he might have thought further about telling such things to one of Pegasus' most powerful mages, however…

"Damn bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants with me just because of my lineage!  I'd like to tear him apart with my bare hands!" he snapped.  It was then that Ishtal noticed the various unattended cuts decorating the half-blood's body.  His smirk widened.

"You messed up?  Malik come out here," he said.  Bakura gave Ishtal a confused look.  Who the hell was Malik?  A second blond head answered his question.  The smaller blond was dressed in the pale robes of an apprentice, his violet eyes were wary, boring strait into the white-haired thief.

"I did what I was ordered to," Bakura snapped defensively.

"Obviously that wasn't good enough for dear old Peggi," Ishtal smirked, nodding towards the thief's wounds.

"What exactly was your job?" Malik asked curiously.  Bakura folded his arms over his chest.

"Disrupt the elven court, why?" he snapped.  Ishtal snorted loudly.

"That was you?!  You have no idea what you did!" he gasped between laughs.  Bakura stared at him.

"What?"

"You kidnapped the elven court's most powerful healer!  I've been wondering about that boy they brought in earlier.  He's kind of cute," the Master stated, a feral grin crossing his lips.  Bakura growled.  So that was what the boy had been trying to do.

"What do you mean cute?" he asked, half cringing at the word.  Ishtal shrugged and smirked.

"You kidnapped him.  Haven't you seen him?  I caught a glimpse of the boy when he was brought through the halls," he said.  Bakura growled.

"You keep your hands off-" Bakura stopped, realizing what he was saying.

"Possessive are we?" Malik asked with a smirk that nearly mirrored Ishtal's.  Bakura hissed.  

"I captured him.   He's mine," the half-blood snapped.

"From what I hear, Pegasus apparently has a similar opinion," Ishtal stated.  He wrapped his arm around a slightly surprised looking Malik's waist.  "That's why I keep my prizes hidden."

"I'm not just some prize for you to win," Malik snapped, pulling back.  Ishtal just tightened his grip on the boy, placing a light nip on his neck.

"Yes you are, you're mine," the mage growled possessively.  Bakura rolled his eyes, watching the two.  Who would have though the ruthless Master Mage had a soft spot?  Malik leaned against Ishtal's shoulder, watching the thief carefully.

"The boy you captured is confusing you isn't he," he stated.  Bakura scowled.

"No one that weak has any right to look so much like me.  It's like looking at my childhood all over again.  He's so frail and so naive.  The weakling even tried to heal me!" he ranted.  Ishtal chuckled, snaking his arm further around Malik's waist.

"You like him don't you," he stated blandly.  Bakura blanched.

"WHAT!  I do NOT like him!" he snapped.  Ishtal just continued smirking.

"What's his name?" Malik asked curiously, subtly egging the thief on.

"He called himself Ryou," Bakura stated coldly.  Ishtal's chuckle became a dark laugh.  "What's so funny?" Bakura snapped.

"You really did kidnap the most powerful healer in the elven lands!" the mage laughed.  Bakura gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Powerful?  Him?  You've got to be kidding," he scoffed.  Ishtal just smirked at him.

"More powerful than you obviously think."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus leaned back comfortably in his high-backed chair, a devilish smirk on his face.  His eyes glinted with malicious amusement and glowed with suppressed power.

"Ah, Bakura.  You should learn to shield your thoughts better.    You're treachery will be your downfall.  Yours, and that boy's."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami was frustrated, very frustrated.  He had just come out of the council room where he had met with the human ruler of Dmark and his personal court.  The bastards had yet to decide whether or not they would help him. 

The elven prince kicked a small stone down the hall.  As he turned the corner, he was hit by a small, colorful blur.  Yami and Yugi crashed, both falling to the floor.  Yami looked up with a glare, ready to kill whoever dared touch him, and found himself face to face with the same boy he had seen in the courtyard earlier that morning.  Yugi gasped and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he yelped.  Yami just stared at him.  The human boy smiled kindly, offering the elf his hand.  Yami took it gratefully and stood, dusting himself off.

"Thank you, but I'm alright," he said quietly, still watching the cherubic boy carefully.  He looked like a tiny angel.  Yugi smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Yami," Yami replied, distantly.  "And you are?"

"Mouto Yugi," the boy replied.  "Please call me Yugi."  Yami smiled slightly at the boy.  They had a remarkable resemblance to each other.  It was then that Joey found them.

"Yugi?" the blond called.  Yugi looked up at the taller boy.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.  Joey blanched, then bowed his head.

"Gomennasi, Yugi-san.  You're grandfather told me to bring you something," he stuttered hurriedly.  Yami gave the boy a strange look.  The blond was obviously a servant yet he addressed Yugi so informally.  Yugi gave Joey a very innocent glare, drawing a soft laugh from Yami.  The boy probably couldn't truly glare if he tried.

"Joey, I told you to call me Yugi!" Yugi told the blond.  Joey glanced at Yami.

"Yugi…" he muttered, nodding towards the elf.  Yugi looked back at Yami and his eyes widened.

"Oh… um… Yami?" he asked, slightly worried.  Joey would get in a load of trouble if someone found out about this.  Yami smirked, resisting the urge to laugh outright at the situation.  Joey just watched the two abnormally short look-alikes carefully.  Yami's smirk widened to a smug grin.

"I won't tell anyone about this Yugi," he said.  Both Yugi and Joey breathed twin sighs of relief.  Joey turned to the smaller boy.

"Your grandpa found me after the meeting was over and told me to give you this," Joey told Yugi, handing him a small letter.  Yugi looked the note over carefully, before cracking the seal and opening it.  He read it quickly and turned to Yami.

"The council has come to a decision on the Tower," he said, voice cracking slightly.  "They've refused to get involved!"  Yami looked at him with sharp crimson eyes.

"What do you mean Yugi?" he asked.  Yugi clenched his fist and showed Yami the letter.

"They're saying it's not their problem!  They won't help you," he replied.  Joey gave them both confused looks.

"Isn't the Tower everyone's problem?" he asked.  Yugi and Yami both nodded.

"The Tower of Illusions was what linked our countries together.  How can they not feel threatened by something that can destroy it so easily?" Yami wondered aloud.  Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't want to sit here and wait for them to attack us," he muttered.  Joey grinned.

"That's the spirit Yugi!  We can't just let them win!" he shouted.  Yami smiled slightly, nodding to the blond.

"It's dangerous, but without the support of Dmark, I'll have to do this on my own," he said.  Yugi smiled at him.

"Let us come with," he told the elf.  "We might just be humans, but we can help."  Yami gave Yugi a stern stare.

"This is too dangerous for the two of you.  I will go alone," he said.  Joey glared at him.

"So you expect us to sit here and wait?  What if you fail!  Even the high and mighty Prince of Elves can be killed!" he shouted.  Yami glared back.

"I won't endanger you two!"

"We're already in danger!" Joey yelled back.  Yami stopped, looking down at Yugi.  The violet-eyed boy was watching him with pleading eyes.

"Please Yami, let us help you.  I may be small, but I know some magic.  I want to help," he told the elf.  Yami sighed.

"Very well, I assume you'd just follow me if I said no."  Yugi and Joey glanced at each other, then shrugged and nodded.

"So, when do we leave?" Joey asked.  Yami chuckled at the blonde's eagerness.

"Give me time to take care of a few things.  We'll leave once the sun's down."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: annndddd… they're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of- umph

Bakura: *clamps hand over Cat's mouth* Baka, will you shut up!

*bites hand*

Bakura: Yowch!  *glares*

*smirk* Nope, never!!!

Ryou: *shakes head* Grow up you two… 

*glare*

Bakura: *glares at Cat*

*big sigh*  yah, yah, yah…. Anyway, please review ^_^


	4. Why?

Of Mages and Elves: Why?

Author's notes:  Alo again, I guess you must like this if you're still here…  That means I'll have to work harder to scare you off ^_^  Just kidding!!!

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OCness 

Disclaimer: I hate you… why must the fact that I don't own it always's be rubbed in?  *continues whinning*

Bakura: Baka… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura had left Ishtal's study around an hour ago.  His mind was a whirl of confusion towards the two mages, uncertainty and resentment towards his young captive and utter loathing for his 'master'.  Stupid mages, why did they have to get into his head like that?

"Baka," the pale thief muttered.  The halls before him seemed to twist and turn in every direction, like a labyrinth.  Eventually he found himself outside of the same room he had left his captive in a few hours ago.  Bakura scowled and unlocked the door, peaking his head in.  He was slightly shocked by what he found.  

Ryou was curled up on the small cot, head buried in his knees and shaking.  It was pretty obvious the boy was crying.  Bakura's eyes just narrowed.  This… this *boy* was the strongest healer in the elven realms?  He was nothing more than a scrawny wuss!  Bakura stalked up to the boy and backhanded him, hard.  Ryou yelped, looking up with surprise, fear and pain in his large brown eyes. 

Bakura watched him closely, his hand absently tracing the boy's jaw line.  His fingers wandered further, gently hooking Ryou's pale hair behind a pointed ear.  Bakura growled when he saw those delicate points, slapping the boy once again.  Ryou pressed a pale hand gently to his face, still staring at his captor.  

"Why?" he murmured quietly.  Bakura just snarled and punched him in the jaw.  Ryou slumped back against the bed, sparks flying behind his eyes.  

"Because you're everything I'm not," the fiend stated, and left the shocked boy to his small prison.  Bakura stalked down the hallway, towards nowhere inparticular.  Why the hell did that boy confuse him so much?  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Yami was waiting patiently beside the stables, eyes watching the silver crescent of the rising moon.  A soft patter of feet broke the silence as Yugi and Joey, and another figure he didn't recognize approached him.  Yami raised an eyebrow at the young man beside Joey.  He was tall, with brown hair in a spike on his head and dark eyes.

"Yami?  This is my friend Honda.  He's agreed to come with and help us," Joey told the elf.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"I don't wish to endanger more people than you're making me," he said coolly.  Honda considered the elf carefully.

"Hey, I may not have magical powers, but I can hold my own in a fight.  At least better than these too can," he snapped back.  Yami nodded, looking the boy over.  

"Very well," he said, glancing around the deserted courtyard.  "Shall we leave then?"  Yugi nodded.

"Let's go," he said, hopping off in the direction of the back gate.  Yami gave him a quizzical look.  Joey just hung his head.

"You've never snuck out of a palace before have you?" he asked the elf.  Yami glared at the blond, frowning.

"I've never needed to," he snapped.  Joey and Yugi both grinned brightly. 

"Then follow us," Yugi said.  "I've done this loads of times!"  Yami, Honda and Joey followed the small boy to the edge of the courtyard and through a small, unremarkable door near the corner.  It led out past the wall and into the forest beyond.

"I'm surprised by the lack of security around here," Yami sated, looking around at the tall trees.  Yugi giggled slightly while Joey smirked.

"That door can only be seen by people with magical gifts.  Joey showed it to me a few days ago when I was trying to escape from a council meeting Grandpa wanted me to go to," he told the elven prince.  Honda stared at him.

"No wonder I couldn't see it until you touched it," he muttered.  Yami gave Joey a curious, piercing gaze. 

"You didn't tell me you had a gift," he said.  Joey nodded.

"It's small," he said, holding his palm out.  A flicker of scarlet flame erupted from his fingertips.  "I can control small flames, not much else.  Makes me a hazard in the kitchen so the cook's always kicking me out."  Yami chuckled at this. 

"That power may become useful," he said, glancing into the darkened forest.  Joey's little ball of flame remained in his hand, illuminating the area.  Yugi bit his lip.  This was it, there was no turning back now.  The small boy glanced up at his slightly taller elven look-alike.  Yami was gazing into the darkness, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yami?  We have to go.  The guards will come looking when they find out we've left," Yugi told him.  Yami nodded.

"Then let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik stretched, leaning back against the wall of Ishtal's study as he watched the blond Master Mage shuffle through incomprehensively large stacks of scrolls and spell books, most of which contained spells no self respecting mage would use.  Of course, this was Ishtal…. and he was a fan of his dark spells.  Ishtal gave the young apprentice a lazy smirk.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.  Malik grinned maniacally.

"Take a wild guess."  Ishtal just smirked and stalked over to the cot, effectively pinning the boy to the wall before he had a chance to move.

"If I didn't know any better, Malik…. I'd say you were staring at my ass."  Malik grinned, refusing to answer him.  Ishtal pressed a fierce kiss to the apprentice's lips and was about to deepen it when a dark presence filled his mind.  He stopped, glancing around.

"What is it?" Malik asked, surprised by the mage's reaction.  Ishtal snarled.

"Pegasus," he hissed.  He released Malik, standing abruptly.  "Get in the closet, now.  If you hear anything that could possibly tell you something has happened to me, tap the third stone to the right above the drawing of the hawk.  It will open a secret passage.  Go through it and don't look back."

"But Ishtal-"

"Go," the mage hissed.  "I'm not letting Pegasus get his filthy hands on you."  Malik nodded, giving Ishtal a swift kiss on the cheek.  The mage grabbed his chin, pressing their lips together.  "Go," he hissed, and Malik dashed for the closet, just as a sharp knock echoed on the wooden door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master Pegasus has asked you to bring the captive to his audience chamber.  He will meet you when he has finished some private business of his own."  Bakura growled at the guard before him.  The bulky man had found him absently wandering the halls and had given him Pegasus' message.  Bakura nodded curtly to the guard and walked swiftly back towards the room

He found Ryou asleep, dried lines of tears running over his cheeks.  He gave the young elf a swift kick to the ribs.  Ryou moaned unconsciously, eyes blinking open and full of suppressed fear.  He tried to pull away when Bakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the cot.  After a small struggle and a few harsh slaps, Ryou finally slumped his thin shoulders in defeat.  Bakura snarled at the boy.  Ryou hadn't fought back, only pulled away from him.  

"I'm bringin you to Pegasus," the thief snapped.  "Follow me.  If you run, I'll kill you."  Ryou nodded meekly and followed without a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The forest surrounding Dmark's palace was cold and quiet, with a lingering darkness that seemed to seep through everything.  Yami dipped a hand into his pocket, drawing out a small compass.

"We're lost!  I knew it!  This was the worst idea you've ever come up with!  Why the hell did you drag me into this!" Honda ranted.  Joey rolled his eyes.

"You said you wanted to come, so don't blame me!" he snapped.

"Guys, please calm down.  You're just making this worse," Yugi pleaded.

"I don't know what they're fussing about," Yami stated, rubbing his temple.  "We're not lost."  Honda stopped attempting to throttle Joey and dropped the blond.

"We're not?"  Yami shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"The Tower of Illusions is directly west of Dmark.  We're heading in the right direction," he told them.

"Oh… ok then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal opened the heavy wooden door, a dark scowl on his face.  He glared at the silver haired mage before him, seething anger in his sharp eyes.

"What do you want?" he snarled.  Pegasus smirked.

"Temper, temper Ishtal.  I'm just here to check up on our other captive."  Ishtal's eyes narrowed.  How did he… Bakura?  He wouldn't dare!  A deep growl resonated from his throat.

"What makes you think I have a captive here?" he hissed.  Pegasus tapped his cheek.

"A sixth sense you could call it.  Now where is he?"

"There is no one else here."  Pegasus' eyes narrowed.  No one dared deny him.

"You will show me your captive, or you will suffer the penalty for betraying me," he stated calmly.  Ishtal glared at him.

"The boy is mine.  You'll won't touch him," he hissed.  A phantom hand slapped him across the face.  The blond mage didn't even bat an eyelid.  No matter what, he had to give Malik time to escape.  Pegasus eyed the mage carefully.  *You've always been rebellious Ishtal, but your captive seems to have touched something.  You would never have risked confronting me before this,* he thought.

"Very well Ishtal.  If you will not turn him over to me, you will suffer the consequences," Pegasus stated.  Ishtal stood tall, refusing to back down as a coward.  He knew he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Pegasus; he had been trying for years to gain that kind of magic.  Even so, he wouldn't let that freak find his little lover.  He'd hold him off, hopefully long enough for Malik to escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik gripped the handle of the closet door tightly, his hand trembling.  It would be so simple, he could just turn the handle, reveal himself and save his new lover from any more pain.  But something stopped him, some sense that disobeying the Master Mage would only hurt him more. 

Malik bit his lip and turned, searching for the drawing of a hawk.  He tapped the brick to the right and the hidden passage swung open.  With a glance back and a silent prayer for the mage's safety, he dashed down the passage and out of sight, the door swinging shut behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura impatiently glanced around Pegasus' chamber, sharp eyes darting to the corners and shadowed doors.  Beside him and slightly behind, Ryou quivered nervously.  What would happen to him now?  He knew they wouldn't free him; they'd never free him, not as long as the elven lands stood firm.  The young elf shivered.  

A dark presence wafted through the air, filling his senses and causing him to shake uncontrollably.  Bakura shot him a glare, but said nothing as Pegasus entered the room.  Behind him, one of the guards carried a slumped, shadowed figure.  The silver-haired mage smirked at the pair; his eyes alight with fiendish amusement.

"Bakura, do you know what I do to those who betray me?" he asked calmly.  Bakura stilled, sharp russet eyes furrowing in confusion.

"What exactly have I betrayed you with?" he hissed.  The guard behind Pegasus moved forward, dropping his bundle onto the stairs and stepping back into the shadows.  Ryou yelped and attempted to rush forward but Bakura held him back.  On the steps lay Ishtal's motionless, half mutilated body, bleeding freely down the stairs.  Ryou cringed, unconsciously clutching Bakura's shirt.  The thief ignored him, staring at Ishtal's body.  The blond was a powerful mage… and to do that to him… and what had happened to Malik?    

"Ah yes, Malik.  The boy Ishtal was hiding from me.  Tell me Bakura, did you and Ishtal plan on killing me together or did you simply forget to tell me of his plans?" Pegasus sneered.  Bakura glared up at the mage, shaking with suppressed fury.

"You… you can see my thoughts can't you, you freak!" he snarled.  Pegasus chuckled quietly.

"No mere half-blood has any right to call the most powerful mage living a freak.  You've been quite useful to me Bakura, first brining me that beautiful young elf," Ryou cringed at Pegasus' sadistic laugh.  "And then giving me proof that Ishtal had plans to betray me.  I thank you fro that, but now, I have no more use for you."  Dark power gathered around the mage.  Bakura snarled.  

"You'll have to find me first!" he hissed, and vanished into the shadows just as the energy would have hit him.  Instead it hit Ryou, easily shattering the feable shield the healer had created and throwing him into the back wall.  Ryou collapsed, his breath and pulse becoming erratic.  Pegasus cackled madly.

"You can't escape from this room Thief!  One of your *friends*" the mage sneered at the word. "is already dead and your young captive won't last long!  What will you do when they're gong?"  Bakura's sharp russet eyes narrowed from the shadows where he hid.  He took in a sharp breath suddenly, staring at Ryou.  The boy was crawling towards Ishtal's body with obvious effort, golden light gleaming at his fingertips.  

The elf's hand brushed Ishtal's chest, just grazing the skin before he collapsed.  *Maybe I underestimated him,* Bakura thought mildly.  *Aw hell, I am going soft!*  And with that the thief left the shadows, pouncing on Pegasus' back, his knife drawn.

"If I'm going down, you're going with me!" he shrieked, before plunging the knife into Pegasus' back.  The mage only laughed as if feeling no pain.  A shock of energy through Bakura off of him and into a sharp corner of the stairs.  The thief's movements stilled almost instantly.  

Pegasus calmly pulled the blade out of his shoulder, turning it in the dim light.  He threw it, pinning Bakura's collar to the floor.

"Take care of them," he snapped, and a group of lesser mages entered, lifting the three unconscious bodies.  Pegasus smirked.  "Throw the pale haired ones in the dungeon.  The third is dead."  One mage nodded, leading the small group out.  Pegasus' mouth turned up in a feral grin. "Thank you again Bakura, for ridding me of such a nusance, and for being such a wonderful amusement."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: Alright then…

Ishatl: WHY THE HELL AM I DEAD!!!!!

*winces* Calm down…. 

Malik: *whispers something to Ishtal*

Ishtal: *evil grin*

Yugi: What's going on?

Yami: The psychopaths are plotting again.

Bakura, Malik and Ishtal: Shut up Pharaoh no Baka!!!

*snickers*  Well, for all of you who want to kill me now… please save the battle axes and flying objects until the story's over… or I'll never get around to finish it.

Bakura: Just kill her now, then she can't torture us anymore!!

*eye twitch*  Bakura…. Don't tempt me to borrow Malik's Sennen Rod and humiliate you completely.

Bakura: You wouldn't dare…

Malik: *smirks*

Oh I so would….  *to readers*  Thank you to all who already reviewed ^_^  I hope you're all enjoying.  See ya next chapter!!!


	5. Eyes of Ice

Of Mages and Elves: Eyes of Ice

Author's notes:  *glances around*  Wow, I'm still alive after that….  Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy ^_^

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami gazed out over the plateau, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What do you see?" Yugi asked, tugging on his sleeve.  Yami smiled down at the younger boy.

"I can see the Tower from here… there," he replied, pointing to a dark speck on the horizon.

"I didn't know it was so close," Yugi stated.

"It isn't far from the capitals of our two kingdoms, directly east of my kingdom and due west of yours.  Our countries relied on it too much from it to be far off," Yami told him bitterly, shielding his eyes for a better look.

"Why did they rely on it so much, especially if it could fall this easily?" the smaller boy asked.

"The Tower is the only formal school of magic in both of our countries, so naturally it generates a lot of power.  Personally I agree with those who say that having such a large concentration of magic in one place was a bad idea," Yami replied.

"Now we know why," Yugi mumbled bitterly.  Yami laughed, rustling the boy's hair.  

"Don't worry little one, we'll fix this."  Yugi glanced up at him and smiled brightly.

"Right!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik didn't get far down the passage before he found himself staring out at the deserted courtyard.  It was quiet, too quiet.  Dead leaves rolled across the stone, borne by a soft wind.  A trio of hooded figures caring a large bundle caught his eye.  The agile apprentice crept down to the court and followed the mages carefully.  The trio dropped their bundle near the door, not bothering to take in outside and turned back towards the Tower.  Malik waited until they had gone before creeping up to the bundle.  It was slightly warm to the touch.

*They couldn't have…* he thought, quickly turning the bundle over and unwrapping it.  Sure enough, Ishtal's body lay wrapped in the dark fabric.  Malik held a hand to his mouth, hesitantly running a finger over the mage's lips.  With a soft cry he buried himself in Ishtal's still warm chest, silent tears making their way down his face.  *Why?  Why!!!* his mind shrieked.  *This is my fault, mine!  If he hadn't tried to protect me…  Why damn it!*  

Sobs racked his chest, his breath coming in erratic gasps.  Suddenly he stopped.  He pressed his ear to the mage's chest.  Impossible… it was his imagination… it had to be!  But it was real; Ishtal's chest was indeed rising and falling softly as if he were only in a deep sleep.  Malik breathed a heavy sigh of relief and lifted the mage's body into a sitting position before slipping his arm under Ishtal's knees and lifting him from the ground.  

He glanced at the fabric of the bundle, leaving it where it lay and walking back towards the Tower, carrying his taller lover in his arms.  Who knew he had the strength to do such a thing?  Malik chuckled slightly to himself.  At least he knew Ishtal was alive.  The mage was far from all right, his body still littered with deep wounds.  How he had survived was a mystery.  The blond apprentice gazed at the mage's face.  He would care for Ishtal until he healed, no matter how long.  *How, and when, did I fall for him in the first place?* Malik mused.  But it didn't matter; he would care for the mage, that was all that mattered now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~       

Yami stopped in a small clearing, eyes narrowed.  There was an abnormal amount of magic in the air around them.  Joey and Yugi both glanced around, also feeling the distorted flow of power.  Suddenly a blast of ice blue light hit the ground beside Yugi, tossing him to the ground.  Yami snarled, crimson power sparkling in the air around him.

"Who's there?" he demanded.  There was no answer, only the ominous sounds of the wind.  Finally a voice spoke.

"I can't let you pass, Prince Yami.  Turn back now and you may leave in peace."  Yami snarled at the voice.

"Who are you?" he demanded.  A tall figure stepped into the clearing, shadows obscuring his features slightly.  The strange power filling the clearing seemed to emanate from him.  A pair of icy blue eyes stared out at the group.  Joey glared at the figure.

"What the hell do you want?!" he snapped.  The figure chuckled quietly.

"Nothing concerning you pup, now why don't you just run along.  My business is with your elf friend," the figure snickered.  Joey seethed, held back only by Honda quickly grabbing his wrists.

"Why you!"

"What do you want with Yami?" Yugi asked the taller figure.  The ice-eyed man watched Yugi quietly.

"I have been ordered to keep him from coming any closer to the Tower.  As I said before, leave now or suffer the consequences," he snapped.

"Just who are you anyway?" Yami demanded.  The man gave Yami an icy glare that all but hid the slight confusion on his face.

"Kaiba, and that's all you need to know."  Yami glared at the man, now identified as Kaiba.

"Whoever you are Kaiba, I can't allow you to stop me," he snapped.  Kaiba's icy eyes narrowed.

"So be it, Prince."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a dark, dank room, a pair of soft chocolate eyes blinked slowly open.

"Where am I?" Ryou muttered dazedly.  His chocolate eyes suddenly flew wide, snapping frantically around the room.  They came to rest on an unconscious form slumped against the wall nearby.  

Ryou swallowed forcefully.  It was his captor, even more bruised and broken than he had been after his first encounter with Pegasus.  Ryou bit his lip and carefully edged towards the pale half-blood, brushing a lock of blood caked hair from the thief's face.  The half-blood didn't stir.  His breath came only in shallow gasps.

"I can't just leave him like this," Ryou murmured to himself.  Eyes narrowing in determination, he rested his hand over the sluggishly bleeding wound in Bakura's skull.  Gold light filtered through the room and skin and bone knit back together.  Ryou slumped back against the wall gasping for breath.  He was still weak from bringing that mage back from the brink of death.

The thought brought a small smile to Ryou's lips.  Not even a mage as powerful as Pegasus had felt the dim, stubborn life force that had all but faded in the mage.  Ishtal had still been alive, if just barely.  Ryou's instinct to heal had taken over at that point, overriding all control he had.  The instinct to save the wounded was in his blood, just like his power.

The pale healer jumped when he felt Bakura stir beside him.  He blushed softly, noticing that he had been absently playing with the thief's shockingly soft hair.  Sharp dark eyes blinked slowly open, a shocking lack of emotion in their depths.  Ryou bit his lip, lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" Calloused, pale hands lifted the elven boy's chin.  Bakura gazed into Ryou's expressive eyes as if reading his very soul.

"I've underestimated you," he said softly, though his voice still held it's sharp edge.  Surprise overrode the fear in Ryou's eyes.

"Sir?"

"Bakura."

"What?"

"My name is Bakura," the thief told him.

"Bakura…" the name rolled delicately off Ryou's tongue.  He smiled slightly, a pale blush painting his cheeks.  "I'm sorry.  You asked me not to touch you but…" Bakura gave the young elf a considering look.  He grabbed the boy's hand, earning a startled, fearful glance.  He smirked slightly.

"You don't need to fear me anymore Ryou."  The elf flinched at his words.  "I thought you were just some weak pampered noble.  Few would have tried to save Ishtal, and even fewer would have had the power to succeed," the half-blood explained.  Ryou gazed calmly back at Bakura, the fear in his eyes fading to a dim glow.

"You knew he was alive," the elf stated.  Bakura frowned, glaring at the wall.

"Not until you healed him," he said.  Ryou nodded.

"His life force was all but gone when I got to him.  I couldn't just let him die," he murmured.

"Why?  Why risk it?" Bakura asked him gruffly.  Ryou bit his lip.

"Instinct.  I can't always control it when people around me are suffering.   It hurts…" he murmured.  Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Then I gave you too much credit elf.  You just healed him out of fear of pain," he snapped.  Ryou gave him a calm, piercing look.

"Then why did I heal you?  You were no where near death."  Bakura stopped, one of his hands running over his hair.  All that he felt was smooth skin beneath, no cuts not even a bruise.  He frowned, inspecting the elven boy more closely.   Ryou was leaning heavily against the wall, his body shaking from exhaustion and his breath labored.  Even his eyes, beyond their vivid emotions, betrayed his fatigue.  Obviously healing the Master Mage had taken more strength then the elf let on.  Bakura frowned.

"You need to rest.  You've used to much power," he stated.  Ryou's eyes widened, then softening into a calm smile.

"Thank you," he murmured, leaning more heavily against the wall, his eyes drifting shut.  He was so exhausted that he fell asleep almost instantly.  A light smirk danced across Bakura's lips as he watched the elf's quiet sleep.  He lifted his hand, brushing a lock of pale hair out of Ryou's face.

"Who are you?" he whispered.  "And why do I care?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ice blue flames licked the trees surrounding the small clearing Yami, Yugi, Joey and Honda were trapped in, bouncing off a deep violet shield and sparking against strikes of deep scarlet energy.  Seto glared at the defending group.  He had anticipated Yami's powers but hadn't expected the shielding gift of the elven prince's young twin, nor the firepower the blond boy controlled.  A blast of crimson power grazed his shoulder and he snarled.

"Give up Kaiba, you can't fight us all," Yami told the half-blood mage.  Seto's eyes remained narrowed in concentration.

"I can't do that," he growled.  Yugi stared at him, violet eyes lit with concern.

"Kaiba-san, what are you protecting?" he asked over the din.  Seto stopped dead, an energy blast hitting his shoulder.  He winced, covering the wound with his hand, and glared at Yugi, icy anger in his eyes.

"None of your business," he hissed.

"Kaiba, leave us to our journey.  I don't want to kill you," Yami stated.  A small smile graced Seto's lips.

"I can't do that.  I'll win no matter what," he stated.  He staggered slightly on his feet, a determined light in his sapphire eyes.  Yugi glanced at Yami, worry in his eyes.

"Yami…" Yami glared at Seto.

"I don't want to kill you," he snarled at Seto.  Seto smirked in reply.  An ice blue energy blast ripped through the ground at Yami's feet.

"I can't give in Prince.  I have too much at stake," he told the elf.  Yami's eyes narrowed.  *Just what are you fighting for Kaiba?* he thought.  A slightly grimace crossed Seto's face as he looked carefully over the small group.  *Mokuba…* he thought.  *I won't let Pegasus get you… no matter what.*  Yugi watched fearfully, the shield was starting to become a strain on him.  Suddenly a dark wind filtered into the clearing, settling itself around Seto.  The tall half-blood's eyes widened as a slippery voice echoed from the mist.  

"Return to the Tower, Kaiba.  I have a more urgent issue for you to deal with."  Seto snarled at the voice.

"What do you want now Pegasus?" he snapped back.  The voice chuckled.

"You'll see.  Now return," it demanded, before fading along with the dark mist.  Yami looked at Seto, surprised.  

"Pegasus?" he muttered.  Seto gave him a lazy smirk.

"I'll see you again, Prince," he stated, before fading into the forest.  Yugi dropped his violet shield with a heavy sigh, slumping towards the ground.  A pair of strong arms caught him and he looked up to find crimson eyes staring at him in concern.  

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.  Yugi nodded.  

"Just tired," he murmured, his eyes drifting closed.  Yami nodded and turned to the others.  

"We'll stay here for the night, until Yugi has rested," he said.  Joey and Honda nodded and the three set about making camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto's eyes remained angrily narrowed as he entered Pegasus' chambers.  The silver haired mage lounged on his raised seat, watching the half-blood carefully through amber-scarlet eyes.

"What do you want?" Seto snapped.

"I need you to find something for me," Pegasus replied, a smirk on his face.  Seto scowled.

"Your minions to incompetent?" he snarled.  Pegasus chuckled.

"How harsh of you," he exclaimed.  "No, no, I was just thinking to put your scrying abilities to better use Kaiba-kun."

"And what would you want me to find?" Seto hissed.  A cruel smirk danced across Pegasus' lips as his eyes lit with amusement.

"Just a little runaway.  He's stolen something important to the safety of my Tower," he replied.

"Who?" Seto snapped.

"You know of the Master Mage Ishtal?" Pegasus asked him.  Seto nodded stiffly.

"He's dead."

"No…. he's not.  He should be, but he's not.  And now his little captive, an apprentice boy named Malik has stolen his body, probably with the intention of healing him," Pegasus explained shortly.

"And what has that got to do with anything?  You can read minds, why can't you find them?" Seto snarled.  Pegasus' eyes narrowed.

"Ishtal was the one and only mage able to block my mind reading abilities.  As long as the boy remains near him, I can't find him," he stated.  Seto smirked.

"So even the great Pegasus has a weakness, how nice," he sneered.  Pegasus' glare at that point probably would have made most grown men piss his pants, but lucky for Seto he wasn't most men.  So Pegasus could harm his brother if he didn't comply, that didn't mean he'd bow to the bastard.  "So you want me to find him.  Then what?"  Pegasus smirked calmly.

"Kill him before he has a chance to recover."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Hehehe… now I'm having way to much fun ^_^  And Kaiba has returned for all you Seto fans!  

Seto: Oh joy…

Bakura: Be happy you haven't been here for most of it, you're getting off easy.

Seto: *smirk*

Ahem… anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed ^_^  Please continue to enjoy the story, and please review again ^_^


	6. A Healer’s Wish and a Thief’s Request

Of Mages and Elves: A Healer's Wish and a Thief's Request

Author's notes:  Alo again ^_^

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: *glares*  If I owned it I wouldn't be this broke!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik brushed a damp cloth across Ishtal's brow, dull concentration on his face.  It had been like this for days, with the mage running an almost constant fever.  Malik cursed silently.  He wasn't much of a healer, and Ishtal needed more than he could do.  If only he could find the one who had helped the mage before, then maybe he could heal him.

Ishtal stirred again, still lapsing barely in and out of consciousness.  When he was conscious he did noting but stare above him, and only for a few moments before he fell unconscious again.  Malik gazed at him, worry creasing his brow.  He'd have to find that healer soon, or Ishtal wouldn't survive much longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura awoke to soft whimpers and screams beside him.  A flash of silvery hair twisted out of his line of sight.  Ryou was having another nightmare.  It had been like this since they had been thrown in these cells.  Ryou had almost recovered from healing the mage, but these dark dreams still plagued him.  *Help him,* a voice whispered in Bakura's mind.  It had been whispering since he first heard the elven boy's screams.  

*What would he think if I did that?* Bakura asked the voice.  

*Just help him.  You know you want too,* the voice replied.  Bakura growled at the voice.  Since when did it know anything?  

Ryou's tossing was becoming more violent.  *Shit… if I don't do anything he'll hit his head on the wall or something,* he thought.  Slightly less reluctant then he had expected, Bakura inched over to the boy, gathering the pale healer in his arms.  *He's too thin,* Bakura thought idly, before shaking the thought out of his head.  What the hell was going on with him?!  *Why do I even care!* he snarled.  Ryou was still shaking slightly, but his screams had diminished to light whimpers.  

After a few minutes of cradling the boy more gently than he would have thought possible, Bakura began to grow curious.  *Just what is he dreaming about anyway?* he wondered.  *It can't be that bad.  It's just a dream!*  A sharp wail echoed through the cell.

"Get away from me!"  Ryou shouted in his tormented sleep, suddenly struggling against Bakura with all the strength his frail body could muster.  Bakura just clung to him for dear life.  

"It's ok, no one's here.  I'm not going to hurt you little one," he murmured as Ryou again began to still, fading back into a restless sleep.  A pale hand gripped Bakura's shirt tightly as if it were Ryou's only lifeline. 

"Don't let them get me…" the elf whispered.  Bakura shook his head.  *What the hell?  What the hell his he so worried about!* he thought.

*Maybe you should ask him.*

*Shut up brain!*  Bakura thought back at that annoyingly persistent little voice.  He leaned down, brushing silvery-white hair away from Ryou's ear.

"You're safe, I won't let them get you," he whispered, not sure if it would help or not, nor why he was even compelled to try and help.  Ryou smiled in his sleep.

"Thank you, dark one," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto snarled, gazing into the silver basin of water before him.  Pegasus hadn't been joking when he had said that Ishtal's mental defenses were impenetrable.  Even when the mage was half dead it was nearly impossible to scry him out.  The half-blood mage leaned back against his chair, thinking quietly.  

*If only I had met this Malik I could trace him instead.  I wish there was someway to link to his mind.  He would be easier to trace,* he thought to himself.  Seto closed his eyes, his mind settling on the blond Master Mage.  He had only met Ishtal once, and only for a brief time, but he knew the mage's magical signature inside and out.  He sighed.  

*Maybe if I focus on finding an untrained mind within this Tower, I can find the apprentice.  That might narrow it down,* he thought.  Settling himself before his scrying bowl once again, Seto gazed into the silvery waters, opening his mind to the spirit world beyond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet!" Joey whined.  They had been walking almost nonstop since breaking camp that morning and the servant boy's feet were killing him.  Yugi chuckled, looking back at the blond.

"Joey's right Yami, maybe we should rest.  We've been walking all day," he told the elven Prince.  Yami frowned.

"We need to get to the Tower as soon as possible Yugi, we don't have time to sit around," he said.  Honda leaned his back against a tree.

"We're not going to do much good if we're exhausted by the time we get there.  Not all of us have an elf's stamina your highness," he stated.  Joey nodded.

"What he said…"  Yugi looked up at Yami, eyes wide and begging.

"Please Yami?  We won't take long," he begged.  Yami sighed and relented.

"Fine, but not too long," he said.  (Author's note: Honestly, who can resist Yugi's puppy eyes?)  Yugi smiled up at him.

"Thank you Yami!" he grinned, earning a small smile back.  Yami couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not listening to the boy earlier.  Yugi was quite the charismatic character.  Joey snickered, flopping down on the ground and watching the two closely.  *Someone likes Yugi!* he though gleefully to himself.  Yami shot the snickering boy a sharp glare, then leaned back against a tree and shut his eyes, listening contentedly to the rustling wind around him.  A distant crack caught his sensitive ears.  They twitched slightly, following the noise.  It was a ways off, and soon followed by a second crack.  Yami opened his eyes, gazing steadily into the forest behind him. 

"Yami?"  Yami found himself staring into a pair of wide violet eyes.  Yugi blinked, watching him closely.  "What is it?" he asked.  Yami frowned, glancing back into the brush.

"It's nothing, just a noise," he told the boy, not wanting to worry him.  Yami closed his eyes again, this time reaching out towards the noise with his magic.  A good ways off, and near the base of a tall building, the pale violet aura of a young mage pulsed steadily.  *We're much closer than I thought***,** the elf thought to himself.  The figure, whoever it was, moved swiftly towards the wall of the Tower, opening a passage in the wall before disappearing inside.  Yami frowned.  *Why would one of the rouge mages use a hidden entrance?* he asked himself.  He shook his head.  Now was time to prepare for their entrance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik returned swiftly to the chamber he had hidden Ishtal in, a bucket of fresh water and a small packet of herbs filling his arms.  Sure, healing wasn't his strong suite, but his sister had taught him some herb lore before she died.

Malik's older sister Isis had been lost in an expedition into the North, somewhere few dared to go.  Her entire group had never been seen again.  Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, Malik entered the room where Ishtal lay, still sprawled unconscious on a small bench.  The mage was still as weak as before and constantly on the verge of slipping.  Malik only hoped he could find that healer in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto smirked as he watched the young blond apprentice hurry through the hidden halls and passages.  He had found Malik's magical signature a few hours ago and had been watching the boy since, waiting for him to return to the Master Mage.  The violet-eyed apprentice stopped at a discrete door and looked around carefully, letting himself slip in.

Suddenly Seto's scrying bowl went blank.  He cursed as the silvery water splashed violently, then settled and went completely still.  An amused glint caught the half-blood mage's eye.

*So that's where you're hiding Ishtal,* he thought.  A stray voice in the back of his mind spoke up.

*Why bother attacking him?  If he recovers he might kill Pegasus for you,* it told him.

*Not before that freak killed Mokuba.  I can't endanger him,* Seto thought back.  Before him, his scrying bowl shifted, now showing a small group of four making their way towards the Tower.  The crimson-eyed elven Prince stopped at the Tower's wall as if searching for something.  With a smirk, Yami opened the same entrance Malik had used earlier to enter the Tower and the four travelers entered the Tower.

"Kuso!" Seto snarled.  *They're inside!  I have to warn Pegasus!*

*Why?* the voice hissed.  *Just let those idiots kill him.*

"But Mokuba…"  Seto shook his head.  He'd head the group off before Pegasus even realized they were there.    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura watched, slightly agitated as Ryou finally awoke.  He had settled the boy on the floor under a ratty, moth-eaten blanket once Ryou had calmed down, not trusting his own control.  He had liked holding the boy a little too much for comfort.  Ryou's eyes blinked open and he sat up slowly, taking in the scene around him.

"What exactly was that all about?" Bakura asked him.  Ryou blinked, a blank stare on his face.  

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  Bakura gave the boy a stern glare.

"That dream.  You've been having violent nightmares for the past few days and I want to know why," he stated firmly.  Ryou froze, biting his lip.  He didn't know what to say.  If he told the truth, Bakura might get mad but…  He jumped when he felt a calloused hand caress his cheek.

"You can tell me what happened to you.  I won't hurt you little one."  Even when Bakura spoke gently his voice carried a sharp edge.  Ryou shivered, wrapping his arms around his knees and drawing them to his chest.  Bakura tilted his head to one side.  "What happened?"

"It's not what happened to me," Ryou whispered.  Bakura's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"  Ryou shivered again.

"It's not what happened to me… it's what happened to you," he said softly.  It was Bakura's turn to freeze.  

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes narrowed.  Ryou hugged his knees tighter, fear tinting his voice.

"Do you know why there are so few healers?" he asked.  Bakura shook his head.  He knew the healing power was a trying one, and that few people had it, but he never thought there might be a reason why they tended to die so early.  Ryou nodded to himself before continuing.  "You know about my instinct to heal.  I can't really control it.  But it's not that instinct that's dangerous, it's what happens after a healing," he said, curling closer in on himself.

"What happens?" Bakura asked.  He knew the answer.  He knew… but he didn't want to believe it until he heard it for sure.

"When I healed you, I absorbed some of your memories," Ryou whispered.

"Then those dreams…"

"Yours and Ishtal's darkest memories," Ryou said, shivering again.  Bakura frowned.  None of his memories were particularly happy.  If Ryou had seen the worst of those…

"Why?" he asked.  Ryou gave him a confused look.  "Why did you heal me if you knew this would happen?  You said I wasn't hurt badly enough for you to loose control," Bakura told him.  Ryou lowered his gaze.

"I wanted too," he said softly.  Bakura just stared at him.

"Why?"

"I want to help as much as I can.  I know I won't live much longer, few healers do," Ryou replied, smiling sadly.  "I'm almost too old to find a bond-mage anyway."

"A bond-mage?" Bakura asked, confused.  Ryou nodded.

"Healers are able to bind their power to one specific person to help control their empathy abilities.  Once bonded, they are linked to that persons emotions only and are less likely to loose control of their instincts.  Few healers without bond-mages live past their sixteenth year.  I'm almost past the age limit to find a bond-mage," he explained softly.

"Then why haven't you bonded yet, if it could save your life?" Bakura asked.  Ryou blushed slightly.

"It's a very close bond.  I wanted to find the right person before I performed the spell, but now… I don't have much time left.  If I don't find a bond-mage within the next month I'll be too old to ever find one," he said, cheeks still tinged a pale pink.  Bakura smirked.

"You're going to die because of that you know," he said wryly.  Ryou nodded with a small, sad smile.

"I know, but at least I won't live on knowing I chose wrong," he said.  Bakura frowned.  So, not only was this boy a weak, skinny, nearly weightless elven noble, he was dying as they spoke.  The more he healed, the more pain he absorbed, and without a bond-mage, that pain was becoming too much of a burden to bear.

"I wish I could do something to help," the thief muttered, almost too low to hear.  Ryou's eyes flew wide.  Had Bakura, his former captor, just said that?  The thief must have forgotten about an elf's legendary hearing, even if he was a half-blood himself.  Ryou smiled slightly.  

"I wish you could too," he whispered.  At least he knew someone cared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Again, Malik crept along the dim halls, avoiding Pegasus' guards by hiding in the ever-present shadows.  He had to find that healer.  Ishtal had taken a turn for the worse last night, and Malik knew he wouldn't last much longer.  The mage's only hope was the one who had saved him once before.

The blond apprentice had looked everywhere he could throughout the Tower without getting himself caught and had come up empty handed each time.  Finally he had looked through Ishtal's spell books, which he had rescued from the mage's quarters.  Malik had been rewarded in his search by a magic tracer spell, which allowed the user to temporarily sense magical auras around him.  

After making sure he had what he needed, Malik had performed the spell and had almost immediately fainted from the sudden bombardment of magical signatures that flooded his mind.  One aura, a pale, almost silvery gold, had caught his mind's eye.  It felt a little different than the others, so he followed it, praying to whatever god might be listening that it would lead him to the healer.

Malik found himself in the far depths of the Tower's dungeon, a place he generally avoided if possible, even back when the Tower was under the old head mage's control.  It was surprisingly quiet, with the exception of two soft voices, one of which he recognized.  *What is Bakura doing down here?* he wondered, approaching the cell.  He peaked in and jumped back in shock.  He had not been expecting to come face to face with a pair of soft dark eyes.

"You can come out," the pale boy murmured to him.  Malik stepped into the dim light and found himself facing a second pair of dark eyes, this time ones he recognized.  Ryou gasped when he saw Malik.

"Bakura?  What are you doing town here?" Malik asked, surprised.  Ryou glanced at his harsher double.  The thief muttered under his breath and glared.

"What does it look like?" he snarled.  Malik smirked.

"It looks like you've been caught," he replied.  Bakura growled.  "Now who is this?" Malik asked him.  Ryou bit his lip.

"This is Ryou, the elf I kidnapped," Bakura replied, his voice forced.  Malik's eyes widened.

"Then you're the one that healed Ishtal?" he asked, attempting to hide the excitement in his voice.  When Ryou nodded he almost laughed out loud.

"How is he?" the healer asked.  Malik's elated demeanor faded instantly.

"Not good.  I've done all I can for him but…" his voice trailed off.  Bakura gave him a stern glare.

"So are you going to let us out of here or what?" he asked.  Malik nodded.

"Him at least," he said, nodding to Ryou.  "I need his help.  Just give me a minute."  As he concentrated, Malik missed the feral growl and dark glare Bakura had given him.  Within a few minutes Malik finished his spell and the lock popped open.  HE had been studying lock spells ever since he and Ishtal had become lovers.  The Master Mage had thought his obsession hilarious.  Ryou stepped out into the dark hall, glancing around.  

"Where is he?" he asked.  Malik nodded down the hall.

"Follow me, but keep quiet.  We may have to duck a few guards," he told the healer.  Ryou nodded and turned to follow when Bakura caught his wrist.

"Ryou, wait," he murmured.  Ryou tilted his head, giving the thief a confused glance.  Bakura sighed.  "I don't want you to heal Ishtal.  You're too weak right now," he told the boy.  Ryou lowered his eyes, pulling his hand away.

"I can't let him die Bakura, I won't.  I have to help while I still can," he said.  Bakura frowned, as Ryou turned to follow Malik to what the thief was sure would be his death.  He grabbed Ryou's wrist again.  The healer's eyes flew wide when the thief pulled him into his arms and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss.  Bakura took advantage of Ryou's shocked gasp to plunge in and taste the boy.  He was sweet; unlike anything the thief had ever tasted, sweet and warm like an exotic chocolate.  When he finally hand no breath left, Bakura pulled back and stared into Ryou's wide eyes.  The healer brushed his lips with his fingers, lost for words.

"Why?" he finally choked out.  

"I don't want you to die Ryou," he told him, his gaze hard.  "I can't let you die.  I got you into this mess and now I have to get you out."  From behind them Malik smirked.  *I should have known,* he thought.  Had the situation not been so serious he knew he would have been grinning madly.  Ryou lowered his gaze again.

"I'm sorry Bakura… but I…"  He pushed past the thief and stared at Malik expectantly.  "Take me too him," he said.  The blond nodded.

"Ryou, wait… Malik!"  Bakura growled.  Malik spun, his eyes alight with fierce determination.

"Ishtal is dying Bakura.  I don't have time for this!" he snapped.  Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ryou will die if he heals Ishtal Malik, don't you understand that?  He's too weak right now!" he hissed, righting to keep his voice down.  Malik's eyes held a sincere apology.  

"If there was any other way, I'd do it Bakura.  There isn't, and I'm sorry," he said.  Ryou stepped forward, touching Bakura's arm lightly.

"I'm doing this willingly Bakura.  It doesn't matter if I die today, I won't live much longer anyway," he said softly.  Bakura lifted the elf's chin, gazing into his deep eyes.

"It matters to me Ryou.  And I will do anything in my power to stop you," he said.  Ryou's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" he asked the thief.

"I…"  Bakura frowned.  "Ryou, I want you to do the binding spell."  Bakura didn't think Ryou's eyes could get any wider.

"What?"

"Let me be your bond-mage Ryou, if that will save you," Bakura replied.

"Bakura, I…"  Ryou whispered.  "Do you know what you're asking?"  Bakura nodded.

"I'm doing this because I want to Ryou."

"Ba-" Bakura silenced the boy, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're mine," the thief hissed, sending shivers down Ryou's spine.

"Eh-hem," Malik interrupted, earning a growl from Bakura and a deep blush from Ryou.  "Sorry, but my own lover is currently in danger of kicking the bucket, again, so if you don't mind…"  He tapped his foot and crossed his arms expectantly.  Bakura glared at him.

"What about the spell?" he asked. 

"You can perform it in the room.  It's safer there anyway."  Ryou blushed brightly at that, making Bakura wonder just what this spell entailed.  Bakura then nodded to the apprentice.

"Let's get this over with."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  Ah well, that was a little longer than usual ^_^

Bakura: *raises eyebrow* So what exactly was my hikari blushing about?

Ishtal:  At what part?

Bakura: *evil glare* You know what I mean.

Ryou: …… 

*sheepish grin*  You'll see…  Anyway please Review ^_~  And thank you to all who have read and reviewed already ^_^


	7. Confrontation

Of Mages and Elves: Confrontation

Author's notes:  Humph…. Here we go again… so, having fun everyone? ^_^  Here's chapter 7

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: *holds up sign*  See previous chapters…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take long for Malik, Ryou and Bakura to make it back to Ishtal's room.  Once there Ryou immediately set about searching for what he needed.  He bit his lip and turned to Malik, who was hovering over his shoulder.  The effects of the spell he had used to find Ryou had finally worn off and he was feeling a little more energetic without millions of magical signatures plaguing his mind.

"Are you ok?" Malik asked the elf.  Ryou hesitated before nodding.

"I've just never done this before," he muttered.  Malik was about to say something when a thought dawned on him.  His eyes widened.

"Wait… does this spell entail what I think it does?" he asked.  Ryou nodded, blushing faintly.  Malik resisted the urge to laugh.

"That's why I haven't performed it yet.  I wanted to make sure I found the right person," Ryou told him.  "I'm afraid he'll regret it later."  Malik shook his head, suppressing a grin.

"I've only known Bakura for a very short time, be he doesn't seem like the type to jump into something this serious on a whim," he said.  Ryou sighed.

"That's just it.  I don't think he understands what it means," he exclaimed softly.  Malik smirked and nodded over to the thief, who was watching Ishtal.

"I think you'll be surprised."  Malik walked over to Bakura, tapping him on the shoulder and whispering something to him.  The thief nodded, his gaze firm.  Malik winked at Ryou.

"I'll be out scouting," he told them before leaving the two alone with only an unconscious Ishtal in the room with them.  Ryou looked down, biting his lip.  Bakura walked deftly up to the elf and tilted his head up, gazing into his worried eyes.

"It's alright Ryou.  I want this," he assured the healer.  Ryou's gaze softened slightly.

"Are you sure?"  Bakura kissed him in answer, drawing the boy into his arms.  Ryou parted his lips at Bakura's silent request, allowing the thief to explore his mouth slowly.  He gasped as they parted, gazing into Bakura's sharp russet eyes.  He smiled softly, leaning into the thief's arms.  "You know," he whispered.  Bakura tilted his head.  Ryou's eyes drifted closed as he rested his head against Bakura's chest.  "I think I'm falling in love with you."  Bakura's eyes widened, then softened. 

"What do you need me to do?" he asked quietly.  Ryou gazed up at him solemnly.

"Take me," he whispered.  Bakura stared at him in shock.  The healer smiled reassuringly.  "It's alright Bakura.  I'll do the rest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A while later the two lay sated in each others arms, both content. Bakura smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around the elf and silently praying this wasn't a dream.

It's no dream Bakura, a soft voice whispered in his mind.  Bakura sat up suddenly, glancing frantically around the room.  Beside him, still lying on the cot, Ryou smiled.  He could already feel himself regaining strength.  And there was something else, a feeling of completion, something he had never experienced before.  I'm right here silly.  Bakura looked down at them, his shocked expression almost making the healer laugh.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.  Ryou smiled and kissed his nose, coaxing the thief to lie back down.

It's part of the bond.  I heard about it from my teacher.  You can do it too if you try, he explained.  Bakura closed his eyes, sliding back down on the cot and concentrating on the small boy beside him.

Like this? he asked.  His mind voice sounded slightly strained.  Ryou nodded to him.

Just like that.  It'll get easier as you use it, he said.  Bakura buried his face in Ryou's hair, kissing the boy's neck gently.

I don't think you're the only one who's falling Ryou, he whispered.  Ryou's eyes widened.  The door opened, interrupting the two.  Malik poked his head in, much to the relief of the two pale boys.

"Finally," he muttered with a loud sigh.  Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.  Malik winced.

"You could have kept it down you know," he muttered.  Bakura laughed, sitting up while Ryou gave Malik the dirtiest look he could manage.  Since he was beat red at the same time, that idea didn't work out as planned.  Malik just laughed, soon joined by Ryou.  When the three calmed down, Ryou finally sat up, smiling at Bakura before grabbing his tunic and slipping it on.  Malik sat down on the cot next to Bakura as Ryou moved towards Ishtal.

"He already looks better," the apprentice murmured.  Bakura nodded.  Malik eyed him closely.  "No regret's right?  You're stuck with him for life now," he told the thief.  Bakura winced.  Was Ryou worried he'd regret it?

Are you alright? Ryou asked him mentally.  Bakura shook his head at Malik.

I'm fine Ryou, he assured the healer.  He felt the elf smile mentally.

"I don't regret a thing," he said firmly.  Malik nodded.

"Good."  Bakura's eyes flew wide when he saw Ryou falter on his feet.  He stood swiftly and dashed to the boy's side, catching him as he slumped, exhausted, to the floor.

Ryou?  Ryou what's wrong? he panicked.  He felt Ryou smile.

Just tired Bakura.  I healed him.  Ishtal will be fine, he replied.  Bakura smiled, lifting the boy into his arms and moving towards the cot.  Malik stood to make room as Bakura laid him down.

"Is he alright?" the young mage asked.  Bakura nodded.

"He told me that Ishtal will be fine," he replied.  Malik stared at him.  

"How do you know?  Ryou said nothing," he stated firmly.

"Nothing you could hear anyway," Bakura replied with a smirk.  Malik eyed him warily.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked.  The thief's smirk widened.

"You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi shivered, glancing around the dark tunnel they had entered.  It was cold and damp, not the kind of place he would have liked to enter under any circumstance.

"You'd think we'd have found a guard or two by now," Honda muttered.  Yugi nodded in agreement.

"It's too quiet."

"Don't get your hopes up yet," a voice hissed.  Yami spun, pulling Yugi behind him.

"Show yourself Kaiba!" he demanded.  The half-blood mage smirked as he stepped from the shadows.

"I told you to turn back.  Obviously you didn't listen," he scoffed.  Yugi took a step back.  Yami winced.  They needed help, now.  Kaiba would no doubt call all sorts of Pegasus' lackeys down on them. 

"Yugi," Yami whispered.  "You and Honda run for it.  Joey and I will hold him here.  I need you to find someone who can help us."  He discretely handed Yugi a small, leather wrapped portrait.  It was of a young elf with pale, snowy hair and deep brown eyes.  "His name is Ryou and he was captured by one of Pegasus' minions.  Now go!"  Yugi nodded and dashed sown the hall, Honda close behind.  *Take care of him Honda,* Yami thought, before turning to face Seto.

"They won't make it far Prince.  Pegasus will find them," Seto hissed.  Yami glared.

"But you won't"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yugi ran as fast as he could, dashing past hall after hall.  How was he supposed to find this boy?  He didn't even know where he was going!

"How are we supposed to find this guy anyway?"  Honda huffed.  Yugi shrugged.  

"No idea," he gasped.  They turned a corner at a sprint.  A flash of gold and violet was all Yugi saw before he crashed into a sturdy form.  He fell and scrambled back, looking up at the figure.  A pair of violet eyes stared back at him, suspicion and anger in their depths.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" the blond hissed, taking on a defensive stance.  Yugi jumped to his feet and took a step back.

"Stay away from me.  I won't let you take me prisoner!" he declared.  To his surprise the tanned blond chuckled. 

"Why would I do that?" he asked calmly, relaxing slightly.  Honda raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?  You're obviously in league with Pegasus in someway," he snapped.  Violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't push me.  I'd rather rip that bastard's throat out then follow him.  If you're against Pegasus then follow me.  I can't have you kids getting caught and giving me away," he hissed and turned, walking back down the dark hall in the opposite direction.  Yugi glanced up at Honda, who shrugged.  Without a word they followed this unknown boy into the depths of the Tower.

The blond led them eventually to a discrete door, which he knocked on four times before entering.  He nodded to them, ushering them inside.  Yugi's eyes widened when he found himself face to face with a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Yami-sama?" a soft voice asked him.  Another, sharper voice chuckled.

"That's not the Prince Ryou.  Looks like him though," said the snowy haired figure leaning against the wall.  His sharp dark eyes glittered with amusement.

"Ryou?"  Yugi asked.  The owner of the softer brown eyes nodded.  Yugi sighed in relief.  "Yami asked me to find you."  Ryou's eyes widened.

"Yami-sama is here?"  Another voice chuckled.  A figure with the craziest blond hair Yugi had ever seen in his life was perched on one of the two cots in the room, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Come on Bakura.  It seems the Prince has gotten himself into trouble already.  We should drag him back here," he said.  Bakura echoed his smirk in response.

"Kaiba attacked us in the hall.  He sent me to find Ryou," Yugi explained.  The mage's eyes narrowed.  If Kaiba was there, then Pegasus would be nearby, if not physically then in spirit.  The high mage stalked the half-blood like a personal pet.

"Malik, I want you and Ryou to stay here with these two," he told the first blond firmly.  "We'll take care of this."  Malik gave him a concerned look.

"Be careful Ishtal.  You were only just healed," he said.  The mage smirked, nodding to Bakura.

"We'll be back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami ducked a barrage of ice, throwing his own scarlet attack back at Seto.  The half-blood hissed, dodging one of Joey's fireballs as well.  The battle had commenced swiftly, with neither side getting the upper hand.  

"I won't let you pass Prince," Seto snarled.  Yami's eyes narrowed as he called forth another energy blast.    He flung it at Seto only to find it absorbed by a sparkling deep golden shield.  The elven Prince stared at it, dumbfounded, then froze at the deep chuckle that echoed from the shadows.  Seto's eyes widened at the sound.

"Impossible," he hissed.

"Really?" a second voice whispered from behind him.  He tried to spin but found a silvery blade pressed against his neck.  Pale hair and cold brown eyes were all he could see of his captor.  Ishtal stepped from the shadows, an eternal smirk on his face.  His deep violet eyes glittered dangerously.  The half-blood mage hissed.

"You were nearly dead!" he exclaimed.  Ishtal's feral grin widened.

"Nearly."  He turned to smirk at Yami and Joey.  "Your little healer is impressive Prince."

"Where's Ryou?" Yami snarled.

"Safer then anywhere you could keep him," Bakura hissed from behind Seto.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"You!" he hissed.  "You're the one…" He leapt at the half-blood thief without thinking, only to be knocked back by Ishtal's shield.  The Master Mage sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can kill each other later.  For now, just come with me," he said.  Seto, Yami and Joey found they had no choice but to obey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus smirked, his head resting on a pale fist as his mind wandered through the Tower.

"You shouldn't have left your little pet alone Ishtal.  Sadly you won't return in time to see him again," he chuckled, amber-scarlet eyes glinting.  He beckoned a pair of shadowed mages too him.  "I have a task for you two."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik jumped when he heard a soft knock at the door.  Yugi leapt to his feet.

"They're back already?" he asked.  Malik shrugged and stood.

"Apparently," he said.  He approached the door and placed a hand on the knob.  Before he could turn it, twin blasts of emerald and orange energy blasted him to his knees.  Ryou and Yugi leapt forward.

"Malik!" Ryou yelled, running to the apprentice as Yugi formed a shield around the two.

"Who the hell are you?" Malik hissed, mentally cursing himself for being so careless.  His violet eyes glistened in anger.  Two forms stepped out of the debris.

"Master Pegasus has asked us to take care of you," one of the figures answered.  Ryou's eyes widened.

BAKURA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Ryou's scream.  Ishtal gave him a sharp glance.

"What is it?" he asked.  Bakura shook his head to clear it and clenched his fist.

"They're under attack.  Two of Pegasus' guards.  He says Malik and the Prince's friend can't hold them off for long," he answered.  Ishtal nodded.

"He?" Yami asked.  Bakura shot him a sharp glare.

"Go Bakura.  You can reach them the fastest," Ishtal told him.  Bakura nodded and started to fade into the shadows. 

"Wait.  I'm going with you," Yami demanded.  The thief smirked.

"You'd only slow me down Prince," he said, before vanishing into the shadows.

"Damn thief!" Yami cursed.  Ishtal smirked at him.

"If you want to join them, then stop stalling and follow me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura dashed back to the room as fast as he could physically move.

Ryou!   Ryou what's happening he shouted through their link.

Yugi's human friend his hurt, came Ryou's frantic reply.  Malik's not going to last much longer.

Are you alright? Bakura asked.  Ryou nodded mentally in reply.

Hurry…  Bakura growled, setting an even faster pace.  The halls were all but a blur to him.

"Hang on Ryou."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another blast glanced off Yugi's shield, flying into the wall.  The young noble dropped to his knees.

"Yami… where are you?" he whispered.  Ryou knelt beside him, lending the boy some of his own strength.  He too was beginning to feel faint.

"They'll make it," he answered.  Yugi nodded.

"I hope you're-" he gasped as another energy blast broke his shield.

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed.  Beside the two, Malik was breathing heavily, blood running sluggishly from a cut on his arm that he had refused to let Ryou heal.

"Give up youngsters.  You might even survive if you do," one of the mages told them with a sharp cackle.

"Never!"  Malik hissed.  Yugi and Ryou both glared defiantly at the man.

"Fine," the mage answered.  Both figures collected twin balls of energy between their hands, preparing to hurl them at the boys.

"Well, looks like this is it," Malik muttered.  Ryou gritted his teeth.  Bakura, I'm sorry.  A sudden smile crossed his face at the reply.

I'm right here Ryou Tendrils of shadow filtered out from the walls, extinguishing the mage's powers.  Both glanced frantically around as Bakura stepped from the shadows behind Ryou and Yugi.  Ryou jumped to his feet, hugging the thief fiercely.  Yugi glanced at Malik, who shrugged.

Thank you, Ryou whispered to Bakura.  The thief smirked.

We're not safe yet, he answered.  He threw himself to the side as a blast of power hurled towards him, tossing Ryou to the ground.  The two mages glared at him.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are.  You're still going to die!"  Bakura hissed as a blast grazed his shoulder.  Beside him, Ryou winced.

*Hurry up Ishtal!* the thief thought fiercely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal himself was racing through the halls as fast as he could with Yami close at his heal.  Meanwhile, Seto took advantage of the distraction to escape, not noticing that a certain blond had seen him and followed.  He found his way back to his cambers and pulled out his scrying bowl.

"Running somewhere are we?"  Seto flipped around.

"Pegasus!" he hissed as the mage came into the light.  "What do you want?"  Pegasus smirked.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that the thief had escaped."  Seto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe cause I didn't know until he held a knife to my throat?" he suggested sarcastically.

"Careful Kaiba-kun," Pegasus warned, wagging a finger at him.  "You're treading on dangerous ground.  Not only did you fail to keep the Prince out of the castle, but now because of your oversight, the healer has found a bond-mage and Ishtal is very much awake and alive, and becoming even more of a thorn in my side."

"A bond-mage?" Seto wondered.  "You're not telling me that healer tried to save Ishtal without one…"  Pegasus nodded.

"Keep an eye on that group.  You and I will wait in the audience room.  They won't defeat both of us," he said, eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Seto asked, his won eyes icy.  Pegasus smirked.

"With your brother's life at stake you'll follow me to your grave Kaiba-kin."  From the deep shadows, Joey watched the interaction quietly, taking in every word.  *Kaiba's brother?  Is that what's causing him to be like this?* he wondered.  With a made up mind, Joey ran to the halls.  He had a mission to accomplish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  A connection between Joey and Seto has formed!  Aren't you proud of me ^_^  And now you know what Ryou was blushing about…

Bakura:  *big grin*

Ishtal: Yeah, we know you liked it.  And I'm back in action!  Excellent!  *evil grin*

Yami:  I don't know whether to be happy or scared…

Neither do I *sweatdrop*  Please Review!!


	8. Mistakes and Reactions

Of Mages and Elves: Mistakes and Reactions

Author's notes:  Here's chapter 8… wow I'm behind on typing stories -.-;  I finally got around to typing this up…

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: Have I ever mentioned that I hate these things?

                        Malik: *rolls eyes* only about 50 times…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The depths of the Tower were defiantly starting to wear on Joey as he searched, fire-light in hand.  Now where would Pegasus keep the only thing binding a powerful mage to him?  Joey huffed.  *This is nuts!* he thought.  *I don't have a clue where I'm going.  Now if I was an evil psycho mage, where would I leave Kaiba's little brother?*

The blond poked hi head around the corner of the hall, hiding the flame in his hand.  *Pegasus wouldn't have the kid where Kaiba could find him, but he'd probably want to keep track of him too, so where would he be!?*  Joey kicked the wall in frustration.  Suddenly the brick he had struck slid further into the wall.  Joey stopped dead, listening as various other stones shifted and moved.

"What the hell?" he muttered.  The shifting finally stopped, revealing a dark tunnel.  Relighting the flame in his hand, Joey crept into the tunnel, gagging slightly on the rush of stale air.  It seemed as if no one had been down that hall in ages.

The tunnel finally led him into a small stone room where the only light came from a small ball of white witch-light hovering over a raised stone slab.  A top the slab laid the sleeping form of a young, dark haired boy.  Joey heard a noise and spun, coming face to face with a shadowed figure.  Around the being's neck, a flickering sapphire pendant hung from a golden chain.

"Who dares disturb this place?" a voice hissed.  Joey took a step back, the flame in his hand flickering in response to his surprise.

"Who are you?" he demanded.  The shrouded figure didn't answer, only swept forward and placed a hand over Joey's heart.

"You wish to save this boy?" the figure asked him.  Joey nodded dumbly.  The figure took a step back.

"Who are you?" Joey asked again.

"I am the Soul Keeper." With that the figure removed its hood to reveal a woman with dark hair and smoky blue-green eyes.  A small smile graced her lips at Joey's shocked expression.  "I was taken by Pegasus along with this boy near ten years ago now, though I do not remember the time before.  I was charged with the keeping of this child's soul.  The fiend ripped it from his body and placed it in this pendant," she explained, holding up the sapphire around her neck.

"So you've been down here all this time?" Joey asked.  The woman nodded.  "What's your name?"

"I don't remember.  Pegasus stole my memories when he sealed me here," she replied.  Joey nodded.

"Well, it's kinda pure luck that I found this place, but… I have to get this kid somewhere safe.  His brother is being manipulated by Pegasus because of him," he said.  The woman nodded.

"I will help you.  I have been trapped here for far too long."  Joey nodded and walked up to the stone slab.  He lifted the small boy off it.  *This has got to be him.  Why else would Pegasus hide him so carefully?* he thought.  He turned to the woman, tilting his head.

"Um… what do you want me to call you if you don't remember your name?" he asked.

"Call me Keeper," she answered.  Joey nodded.

"Alright.  Let's go before Pegasus finds us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura leapt in front of Ryou, taking the brunt of the energy attack the mages threw towards the healer.  His power had been drained long ago, and it was the only thing left for him to do.

"Bakura!" the healer shrieked as the thief stumbled and slumped to his knees.  Ryou held Yugi tightly in his arms, trying to heal the boy as best he could.  Yugi was unconscious, completely drained of his magic.  Beside them, Malik caught Bakura as he fell.  The young apprentice's eyes gleamed with anger and frustration. He didn't have the strength to protect the rest of them, and too his knowledge, Ryou couldn't fight.  The healer's feeble shields seemed to be his only defense.

"Ishtal where are you?" he hissed.  One of the mages chuckled, walking forward and slapping the boy to the ground.  

"Malik!" Ryou cried, clinging tighter to Yugi as if attempting to protect him as the second mage stalked his way.

"That mage can't help you now.  He'll never return in time."  Malik glared at the man, then glanced at Ryou and the mage slowly walking towards him.  The healer's eyes widened at the glint in Malik's eye.

"No…" he whimpered.  Malik nodded, turning back to the mage before him.  He staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain in his right leg.

"If I'm going to die here… then I'm taking you with me!" he yelled, leaping at the mage.  He never made contact.  A surge of dark golden energy wrapped around Malik's attacker, incasing both him and the second mage with in a pair of glowing shields and cutting off their air.  Ishtal swept into the room, eyes burning with sadistic glee.  He glared at the two mages, who were already cringing. 

"Close your eyes Ryou," Malik hissed.  The healer nodded and obeyed.  Yami watched from the doorway as the mage stalked his prey.  Malik shivered.  Ishtal had never displayed his ruthless nature when he was around, but Malik had always felt it lurking beneath the surface, just waiting to strike.  Ishtal's face was lit with sadistic pleaser as the men behind his shields squirmed.   

"You made a mistake when you crossed me," he told the men simply.  "You never should have touched what's mine."  The two men choked violently, clawing at their throats and silently begging for air.  Suddenly their bodies exploded outward, blood and gore hitting the shields and sliding down them.  

Ishtal's smirk never left his face as the shields began to collapse in on themselves, slowly folding until all that was left was a pair of glowing golden-crimson orbs no bigger than a thumbnail.  These he shattered with a flick of his finger, before turning to face Malik.  The boy stared at him in shock.  Ishtal knelt before him, wincing when Malik flinched at his light tough.  His black-violet eyes stared into the boy's, reading the reeling emotions there carefully.

"They would have died anyway Malik.  I so not allow others to harm what's mine," he murmured.  Malik nodded, adjusting slightly to relieve the pressure on his wounded leg.  Beside him, Ryou peaked his eyes open.  Seeing it was safe, he settled Yugi on the floor next to Honda and turned to Bakura.  Malik looked up at Ishtal, vaguely noticing Yami move from the doorway behind him.  Malik raised a hand, brushing some of Ishtal's wild hair out of his face and gazing into his abyss-like eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.  Ishtal smirked as the boy wrapped his arms around him.  Yami eyed the two closely.  Then he saw Ryou.  His eyes widened and he rushed to the boy's side.

"Ryou!  Ryou are you alright?" he exclaimed.  The elf looked up at him calmly and nodded.

"I'm fine, Yami-sama," he replied, glancing at Bakura and placing a hand over one of the thief's wounds.  Bakura was still unconscious, cuts and bruises littering his body.  Yami glared at the vulnerable thief.

"Ryou, step away from him," he said, voice edged with fury.  Ryou's eyes flew wide.

"Yami-sama I-" Yami pulled the young elf to his feet and behind him.  Malik and Ishtal watched apprehensively as Yami raised his hand, gathering his power.

"I won't let him hurt you again."

"No!" Ryou leapt in front of Bakura, his delicate shield breaking in an instant at Yami's attack.  Yami's eyes widened as Ryou fell to his knees shaking.  His crimson eyes narrowed.

"Ryou, get out of the way," he demanded.  Ryou shook his head.

"No."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Yami exclaimed.  "Stand aside!"

"I won't Yami-sama," Ryou replied.  Yami gave him a confused glare.

"Why?"

"I can't let you kill the one I love," the healer replied.  Yami froze.  Malik and Ishtal stood, moving towards the pale boys.  Ishtal checked Bakura's pulse, satisfied that it was strong and steady, while Malik knelt beside Ryou and placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"You love this fiend?" Yami asked, voice dangerously low.  "After what he did?"  Ryou gazed at him solemnly.

"He saved my life and protected me and he loves me," he replied firmly. 

"He kidnapped you and put you in danger!  You could have died!" Yami was furious.  How could that thief have brain washed his most trusted healer so thoroughly.  Ryou's gaze remained calm and firm.  Beside him Malik glared at the prince. 

"Bakura did the one thing you didn't!  Ryou would have died anyway if not for him," the apprentice snapped.

"You know nothing of the situation.  Stay out of it boy," Yami hissed.  Ishtal's eyes narrowed.

"Threaten *my* Malik again and you'll join those two incompetents in oblivion," he warned, he voice a deep growl.  "I think it is you who doesn't understand Prince."

"What don't I understand?" Yami hissed.  Ryou stood and stepped forward, laying a hand on Yami's crossed arm.

"Bakura is my bond-mage.  By my choice.  Hate him or not, hate me or not, but nothing can nor will be changed.  I won't let you harm him," he explained; gaze firm and filled with determination.  There was a confidence there that Yami had never seen in the boy.

"You bonded yourself to *him*?" Yami asked, voice calmer than his mind.  Ryou nodded to him.  Beside Ishtal Bakura stirred, his eyes blinking open.

Ryou? he asked.  Ryou turned sharply.

Bakura! he cried, a smile on his face.  He knelt beside the thief, helping him to sit up.  It was then that Bakura noticed his lover's physical state.  Ryou was shaking, still weakened by Yami's attack.

What happened to you? he demanded.  Ryou winced and looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  Yami watched the exchange closely, eyeing Bakura's every move.  

It's alright, Ryou answered.  It was a mistake.  Bakura growled, sharp eyes casting their glare around the room.  They eventually came to rest on Yami.

Did he do something to you? he hissed, wrapping his arms possessively around the healer.  Ryou leaned into him, his eyes apprehensive.  "What did you do to him?" Bakura growled at the prince.  Malik placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Bakura," he told the thief. Bakura growled, glaring at Malik, and then at Yami.

"If you hurt him…"

Listen to Malik Bakura.  It's alright, I'm fine, Ryou reassured him, closing his eyes contentedly and snuggling further into Bakura's protective embrace.  The thief wrapped his arms tighter around the elf, still glaring at Yami.

I won't let anyone harm you, he growled possessively.  Ryou smiled and began tracing circles on Bakura's chest.  His eyes were barely cracked open as he traced the randomized patterns.

Thank you, he whispered.  Bakura smirked at Yami, doing his best to resist the emotions Ryou was drawing from him by his simple actions.

"You're lucky Ryou trusts you so much.  If he didn't you'd be dead," he hissed.  Yami glared at him.

"Like you could."  Ryou flinched at the cold voices.

"Would you two just stop?!" Malik exclaimed.  To the side of the room, Yugi blinked his eyes open.

"Yami!" he cried, jumping up and running to the prince.  "Are you alright?"  Yami looked down at the small boy and smiled softly.

"I'm fine Yugi.  I should be asking you that," he replied.

"What happened?" the young noble asked.  Yami's eyes narrowed.  He eyed Ishtal, who shrugged nonchalantly.  

"The mages are gone," he replied carefully.  Yugi nodded, not questioning further.  He glanced around.

"Where's Joey?" he asked.  Yami froze.  In the confusion he hadn't noticed the boy leave.  *He could have been caught or lost!  Kaiba is gone too!* he thought desperately.  Ishtal's eyes narrowed.

"Kaiba got away," he hissed.  Bakura shrugged, loosening his grip on Ryou slightly. The healer set about tending to the half-blood's wounds as best he could.

"There's nothing we can do about that right now.  Kaiba's probably gone back to his master already," he hissed.

"What about Yugi's friend?" Ryou asked him.  Bakura didn't answer.

"There is no need to search for your friend," a feminine voice whispered from the door.  Yami and Ishtal both spun, settling into defensive stances.  The rest stared wide-eyed at the figure.  Malik's jaw dropped.  He jumped to his feet.

"Isis?" he asked, astonished.  The woman in the doorway tilted her head in confusion.  Behind her, Joey shifted impatiently.

"She doesn't remember who she is," he explained, stepping into the room.  Yugi's eyes widened at the body in his arms.

"Who…"

"Kaiba's little brother, I think.  Pegasus is using the kid to control him," he replied.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"You could have been captured Joey, or killed.  What were you thinking?" he hissed.  Joey shrugged, blushing in embarrassment.

"I wanted to do something to help him.  He's just being manipulated like everyone else," he replied.  Ryou smiled and walked up to him.

"Lay the boy down.  I'll take care of him," he said.  Malik was still staring at the woman. 

"This is impossible!" he hissed under his breath.  "She's dead!  Isis died years ago!" Ishtal watched the boy silently.  He had heard of Isis during his training before he joined with Pegasus.  She had been hailed as one of the most promising mages the Tower had ever produced, but she had been lost in an expedition almost ten years ago.  The bodies of her and her companions were never found.  Was it possible that she had in fact survived?  The woman's smoky blue eyes watched Malik intently.

"Do I know you?" she asked the young apprentice.  Malik's eyes widened.

"You are Isis, aren't you," he murmured.  The woman frowned, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I don't…. what is your name?" she asked him.

"Malik," the blond answered.  The woman's eyes widened in recognition.

"That name… I…" she clutched her head, collapsing to the floor.  Ryou stood abruptly and hurried over to her.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly.  Malik shook his head, quivering slightly.

"I… I don't know!  She just…" the blond buried his face in Ishtal's shoulder shuddering.  "It's her.  It has to be.  She can't be alive!" he wailed.  Ishtal wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort him.  The mage wasn't an emotional person, but he did what he could.  Ryou knelt beside Isis, checking her with his powers.

"How is she?" Bakura asked, kneeling beside him.

"Physically she's just stressed.  I can't get into her mind to fix the damage there, it's not within my power," Ryou replied.  He was distressed.  So far he hadn't come across an illness he couldn't heal, but amnesia seemed to be something he was powerless against.

How is the boy?  He doesn't seem hurt, Bakura asked him.  Ryou bit his lip, his air of distress growing substantially.  

It's as if his soul was separated from his body completely.  He's not hurt, but he's not there either.  Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around the healer.  Ryou leaned against his shoulder, face expressionless.  I hate not being able to help, he told the thief.  Bakura held him quietly, not saying a word.  Like Ishtal, he didn't express his feelings easily.  This was all he could really do to comfort the boy in his arms.

Yami watched the two pale boys carefully, burning jealously in his eyes.  Ryou had been his to protect for so long.  How was he supposed to trust the healer to the pale thief that had stolen him, heart and all?  The prince felt a soft hand on his arm and turned to see Yugi with a calm smile on his face.

"I know you're worried about Ryou Yami, but look at them," he murmured.  Yami did look.  He gazed at the pale arms encircling the healer's waist, the snowy hair buried in Bakura's rising and falling chest, and the soft contented smile gracing Ryou's lips.  "Do you see how happy he is?" Yugi asked as Yami turned away.  

The prince didn't answer.  His face was set in a grim line.  

"Even in this portrait Ryou doesn't smile like we see now," Yugi told him, holding up the small, leather cased painting Yami had given him.  Yami gazed into the canvas and oil figure's eyes.  Such sad eyes, even in still.  "You see his eyes now?" Yugi asked  him, curling his small fingers around Yami's arm and leaning into his shoulder.  "Now they're smiling."  

Yami stared at the young human, taking in every detail of his calm expression.  *This boy,* he thought.  *In his innocence he can see more then even I.*  Yami smiled softly.  *If only I could have know that someone so special existed.*  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: And Mokuba has been found, as has Isis ^_^  I wasn't originally going to bring her back, but someone needed to be guarding Mokuba's soul and she volunteered so…  Sorry about Yami being kind of a jerk in this chapter, but it's kind of needed to turn his focus from Ryou to Yugi ^_~  You can thank our little duelist later.

Yugi: *big smile*

Ryou: I'm glad that has been worked out too.  *sighs* everyone is just so protective of me.  I'm not going to break you know.

Yami: *no comment*

Bakura: *smirks* We know, we just like to bug you. 

Ryou: -.-; lucky me…

Anyway, please review.  And a huge thank you for all you who have supported me thus far!  I love your reviews ^_^


	9. Tension’s Pinnacle

Of Mages and Elves: Tension's Pinnacle

Author's notes:  Alo again.  I hope you're all enjoying ^_~  Now on with the show!  *strange theme music*

*mass rolling of eyes* 

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis awoke a few hours later, much to Ryou's relief, and when asked related the story of Mokuba's soul.  Malik had watched her intently throughout the story, growing more and more certain.  This was his sister Isis, even if she had no memory, she carried the same calming presence, the same sense of mystery and power.  The blond apprentice smiled, leaning into Ishtal's chest.

"It's really her," he murmured.  Ishtal smirked at his comment.  "I've missed her."

"Many did when she vanished," the mage answered.  "But now we have to think ahead.  We're still in this Tower, and Pegasus is still alive.  We have to destroy him."  Malik nodded, as did Bakura who had been eavesdropping.

"I agree.  I still owe that freak for what he did to me," he snarled.  Ryou laid a hand on his arm.

"We'll find a way Bakura.  Don't worry," he murmured.  Bakura smirked, russet eyes glinting.

"Who said I was worried?" he cackled.  Yami raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.  He was becoming increasingly confident that the thief wasn't mentally stable, but since Ryou trusted him Yami finally decided to give Bakura a chance.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Joey asked.  "We've got Kaiba's brother, but he still won't trust us that easily."  Yami nodded in agreement.  He was impressed by the clever mind the young servant boy hid behind his extroverted demeanor.  The blond was a lot smarter then he let on and had a lucky streak to rival the best.

"I agree.  We've never given Kaiba a reason to trust us and yet most of Pegasus' defeat depends on him.  If Kaiba sides with Pegasus we very well may loose," Yami stated, eyes narrowed in thought.  Ishtal nodded.

"I don't know Kaiba well, but he hates Pegasus as much as I do.  He won't trust full-blooded humans or elves though," he told them.  Bakura looked up.

"He's a half-blood?" the thief asked.

"He was trained in secret.  There has never been a half-blood Master Mage in this Tower.  The administration won't allow it.  Kaiba hates those who consider him inferior." Bakura smirked.

"I know how he feels.  Half-bloods barely survive living the streets.  We can't hide what we are for long," he stated.  His voice was edged with regret and anger.  Ryou slid his arms around the thief's neck, holding him close.

I don't care if you're a half-blood Bakura, he reassured the thief.  Bakura leaned back in Ryou's arms, eyes closed.

Thank you love, he replied.  Ryou kissed the top of his head gently.  Joey eyed the two carefully.  Did that elf know Bakura was a half-blood?  The thief seemed just as Joey had imagined half-bloods to be, cold, unfeeling, ruthless, but this one held an unusual calm and gentleness when around the healer.  Was Yugi right?  Were half-bloods the way they were because of how they were treated.  Could Kaiba, a half-blood mage who had been unwillingly manipulated for more than a decade, have the same kindness lurking within him?

"Yami just ignored the two.  He couldn't deny that he was slightly disturbed, knowing his most trusted healer was bonded to a half-blood thief, but then what really could he do?  The prince glanced at Yugi.  Why was mingling between their races so forbidden?  They were alike in so many ways, so why were they forbidden to love?

*I guess I know what others in the past have felt now, to be forbidden from love because of race.  How did they manage?  How did their children manage?* he thought.  And yet somehow they survived.  Against all odds these sets of star-crossed lovers had endured.  He smiled softly when he say Yugi grin at him.  *Some how we'll make it too.*  

"So what are we going to do?" Honda asked.  He had woken up a few minutes ago and had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"What else is there to do?" Yami asked with a shrug.  "We go after Pegasus."  Ishtal and Bakura both nodded in agreement.

"Honda-san, could I ask you a favor?" Ryou asked timidly.  The look on Bakura's face told the brunette that if he refused he was in for it.  Honda nodded shortly.  "Will you stay with Isis-san and watch over the boy?  I'm worried that Pegasus will come after him," the healer explained.  Honda nodded in agreement, as did Isis.  Ryou smiled brightly.

"Then let's get going," Bakura growled.  "I want that bastard dead!"  Ishtal nodded, a low growl echoing in his throat.

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus smirked, sitting back on his throne-like chair, his eyes slightly glazed.

"They're on their way?" Seto asked with an air of disinterest.  The silver haired mage nodded.

"It's time this amusing little game ended," he replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal, Bakura and Yami stood abreast in front of their small group facing the large intricately carved mahogany doors that marked the entrance to the main audience chamber of the Tower of Illusions and the opening of the finale of their battle.

"Well?" Bakura asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.  Ishtal smirked.

"Here we go!" And with a flick of the mage's hand, the great double doors flew open, revealing the darkened chamber within.  Pegasus sat atop his dais, waiting as if to welcome them to their final demise.  Seto Kaiba stood at the mage's side, a bored expression crossing his face.  

Joey bit his lip as he watched the half-blood.  Now that his brother was safe, Kaiba had no reason to stand at Pegasus' side, but somehow the blond doubted that the sapphire-eyed mage knew his brother was safe.

"Welcome Prince, Master Ishtal, Bakura," Pegasus spoke with a gallant gesture.  The man really was welcoming them to their doom!  "Ah, and the young healer and your little pet are here as well," the mage said with a sneer.  Ishtal growled at Pegasus' words.  Malik was no pet!  "But the other two I do not know.  You may as well introduce me, Ishtal.  I'll learn who they are soon anyway," Pegasus stated, tapping his temple.  Ishtal glared at him, daggers in his eyes.

"Find out on your own you prick!" he snarled.  Pegasus waved a finger at him.

"Language Ishtal…" he warned.  A deadly smile placed across his face.  "Kaiba-kun, will you take care of this little problem?"  Seto's expression didn't change as he stepped forward, ice blue power gathering around him.

"So it begins," Yami muttered.  Yugi nodded.

"So it begins."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis' head snapped up suddenly, an ominous feeling overtaking her.  Honda glanced up.

"What is it?" he asked.  Isis' eyes narrowed.

"They need my help," she murmured distantly, standing.  Honda nodded.

"Go.  I can take care of the boy on my own," he said.  Isis nodded.

"Thank you," she said, before hurrying out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal and Seto squared off, both shimmering with their unique powers, one lit with dark gold and the other with ice blue.  Two Master Mages, one a half-blood trained in secret, and the other considered the most ruthless being the Tower ever produced.  Pegasus sat back on his high-backed chair, amusement playing over his face.  The group surrounding Ishtal displayed expressions varying from confidence from both the Prince and the thief to extreme worry from the healer and the young blond apprentice boy.  

Pegasus' eyes lingered on Malik, taking in the boy's grim expression.  He had never actually seen the boy in person and now that he had, he understood Ishtal's attraction to him.  The tan blond was beautiful, to say the least, and the perfect weakness to complement Ishtal's strength.  Pegasus smirked.  Yes, the mage's love for Malik would be Ishtal's downfall. 

The mage next focused on Bakura and the small healer by his side.  Ah yes, the very reason that Ishtal had returned to health in such a short time.  Pegasus glared at the young elf, though Ryou didn't see him as he was too focused on Ishtal and Seto.  Yes, he would have to punish the boy for his actions.  It was the healer's fault that his plans were going so badly… his and that damned Prince's.  Maybe he could make the elf watch his bond-mage, that damned thief Bakura, die a slow painful death.  Yes, that would defiantly be amusing.

The Prince was Pegasus' next focused.  The elf was known for his iron control and unique power.  In fact, Prince Yami would probably be more than a match for Seto if the two actually managed to finish a fight.  And the little human beside him… now that boy was interesting.  Pegasus smirked at the thought.  Like Malik, that boy would be a severe weakness to the Prince.  But what of the blond standing beside the boy?  Pegasus' eyes narrowed.  He knew absolutely nothing about that boy with the exception of his powers.  He could sense the blonde's fire magic deep within him, an untrained, wild magic that if trained had incredible potential.  Perhaps he could use that boy, wipe his memories and then use his power to further the his own goals.  

A brilliant light and a loud explosion snapped Pegasus out of his thoughts.  Seto and Ishtal's battle had begun.  Pegasus watched it with narrowed eyes.  Already, the stronger of the two was obvious.  Ishtal had trained for years, learning spells so dark that most mages wouldn't dare even attempting them.  He was ruthless as a fighter, the perfect ally to one he trusted, and the deadliest enemy to one he loathed.  

Pegasus stood, gathering his own power around him.  Yes, he would have to give Seto an edge… and that young apprentice would be the perfect target.  A thin, almost needle-like dagger slipped from Pegasus' sleeve and into his hand as he silently approached the boy.  The others were too focused on Ishtal and Seto to even notice him.   Yes, Ishtal would pay dearly for betraying him… just like his own mother.

"Ishtal!" the mage froze and spun, completely dropping his guard at the voice.  Taking advantage of the situation, Seto launched an attack at him, sending Ishtal to his knees.  Pegasus stood before him laughing wildly, his thin steel blade pressed to Malik's neck.

"Did you think I'd let you have the upper hand Ishtal?" he smirked.  Malik struggled futily, crying out when Pegasus twisted his arm further behind his back.  Ishtal's eyes narrowed to deadly slits.  Around them, everything seemed to stop.  Bakura caught Ryou's wrist, stopping to boy from running forward.

"Wait Ryou," he whispered, pulling the boy to him.  The elf shivered, not answering as he watched the scene from the confines of Bakura's arms.  Yugi stood by Yami, a worried expression crossing his face.  The Prince's teeth were clenched tightly. He had known Pegasus would notice Ishtal's weakness eventually but…  Joey watched Seto's expression carefully, noting the grim expression of understanding on the half-blood's face.

"Well Ishtal," Pegasus noted with a dull smirk.  "It seems that things have come full circle."  Ishtal stood, suppressed fury darkening his eyes to near black.  Images of ten years ago flashed through his mind, memories of a moment far to similar and far to meaningful for him to forget.

Pegasus! Let him go! I do not allow defiance among my mages! He has nothing to do with this! Say good bye Mai Pegasus!  He heard a shriek, then silence.  The image of a blond woman with brilliant, piercing violet eyes crossed his mind.  *Mother…* he thought, squeezing his eyes shut.  That had been the day.  The day Ishtal had sworn Pegasus' death would be by his own hands.  The day his mother Mai had died.  He looked up at the silver-haired mage, a smirk playing across his face.

"So they have," he stated.  Ishtal's eyes were narrowed, and displayed no emotion save detached amusement and fierce anger and hatred.  Malik bit his lip.  He knew what was coming.  This was the Ishtal that all feared, the one who would destroy entire cities with out flinching, the dark being that had been born into the world's eye just less than a decade ago.

Ryou shook violently.  Even his bond to Bakura wasn't enough to suppress the violent emotions swirling around them.  Bakura held him tightly, a grim expression on his face.  Pegasus smirked.  This was what he had expected, that Ishtal's temper would be unleashed, making him unable to think strait.  Suddenly the mage shoved Malik out of the way and launched a massive attack on Ishtal with his own powers.  With a dull thud, Malik landed on his side and immediately pushed himself up.

"Ishtal!" he screamed, throwing a hand out.  Ishtal didn't respond.  Instead of striking the mage, Pegasus' attack froze in mid air, crystallizing and shattering into a million blood-red shards.  Pegasus stared dumbfounded at the young apprentice.

"What did you do boy?" Malik stumbled back, not quite understanding himself.  Ishtal snapped out of his trance and leapt forward, setting himself in front of Malik before Pegasus could reach him.  Pegasus lips turned up in an obnoxiously knowing smirk.  "Isis' brother.  I should have known.  She had a gift too you know, before I killed her," he sneered smoothly.  "Ah yes, a powerful gift.  I should have known her brother would be special as well."  Malik snarled at the mage, hardly containing his fury.  In the corner of the room, Isis stepped forward, lifting her dark cloak from over her head.  She had been watching the battle closely since her arrival, waiting for the right time to reveal herself.

"I believe you are very much mistaken Pegasus," she spoke, her voice clear and full of the ancient, mysterious power Malik remembered so well.  "You see, I am very much alive."  Pegasus froze, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"How?  Your memory!  I destroyed it!" he exclaimed.  Isis smiled mysteriously.

"You can not break a person's memory, only hide it.  Isn't that right Pegasus?" she asked in a mocking tone.  With that she turned her smoky blue gaze on Seto, whose sapphire eyes remained narrowed.  "Your brother is safe, Seto Kaiba.  You need not worry for him any longer."

Pegasus snarled.  All his careful planning and this!  Seto's voice began at a low chuckle, then escalated slowly to a laugh that rivaled Bakura's.  He turned his gaze to Pegasus, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Then I guess you won't be needing me any longer," he chuckled.  Pegasus stared at the enemies surrounding him.  *How could I fail!* his mind screamed.  Then a chuckle broke from his lips.  *Of course… how could I forget?*

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked them, hysterical laughter echoing through the room.  Blood-red magic collected around him, glittering ominously.  "You will never defeat me!"  With that the glowing power around him shot in every direction.  Bakura spun, clutching Ryou in his arms and taking the blast at his back.  He screamed as the power hit.  Yami did the same for Yugi when the boy's shield shattered on contact.  Ishtal gritted his teeth, focusing all his power into holding the shield surrounding him and Malik.  Isis and Seto had formed twin shields around themselves, melding them together strengthen them and to protect Joey as well.

Bakura! Ryou screamed.  The thief wasn't responding.  Bakura please wake up!  Tears ran down the elf's face as he buried his head into the unconscious half-blood's chest.  Pale golden and midnight black tendrils of power began to wrap around the two.  Please Bakura… Ryou whispered.

Ryou? the voice was faint, but it filled Ryou with relief beyond anything he had known before.  Ryou… Bakura whispered again.  The gold and black tendrils wrapped tighter around them, forming a translucent, globe shaped shield.

How? Ryou asked.

The bond? Bakura murmured.  A shout snapped them out of their conversation.  Ishtal's shield had shattered under the constant barrage, knocking the mage unconscious.  Malik coughed, blood spattering into his hand.  He had been hit badly, and the stream of power was not letting up.

We have to help them! Ryou exclaimed. 

How? Bakura shot back frantically.  What can we do?  Ryou looked him in the eye with a determined expression.

You can fade out right? he asked.  Bakura nodded, realizing what the elf meant.  Ryou wanted him to use his shadow melding powers to get Malik and Ishtal to safety.

If I leave you the shield will break! he exclaimed.  Ryou nodded.

I can distract Pegasus.  You get them out of their!

But…

Please Bakura.  I know I can do this.  I'm not completely helpless, Ryou told him.  Bakura sighed and relented.

I don't want you hurt Ryou… If I could help it…  Ryou brushed his cheek with a pale hand.

I'll be fine Bakura.  You can get them to safety, I can't.  This shield won't completely shatter, but it will remain in place here as long as both of us are conscious.  Get them in here.  Once their safe I will return to heal them, he explained.  Suddenly Bakura wrapped his arms tightly around the pale healer.

Be careful Ryou… my Ryou.  If you get hurt, I don't think I'll end up completing my mission, he responded.  Ryou pressed his lips to the thief's mouth, savoring their contact.

I will.  Now go!  With a burst of strength Bakura never knew he had, Ryou pushed Bakura back and leapt out of the shield, dodging the blasts of power.  Bakura winced when one cut the boy across the cheek.  He closed his eyes, resolving himself to complete Ryou's plan.  *Alright,* he thought as he gathered his dark power around him.  *It's time to finish this!*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Yipee!!!  We're almost done!  I hope you're all enjoying so far ^_^

Bakura: If Ryou gets hurt…

*innocent smile* He's already got a cut…

Bakura: *death glare*  If you didn't have to finish this to get us out of here…

*whistles innocently*

Bakura: Damned author.  Read and review… then maybe she'll release us sooner.


	10. Blood Red Darkness

Of Mages and Elves: Blood Red Darkness

Author's notes:  Well, we're getting down to the final piece of this story!  Thank you to all who have supported me thus far, and enjoy ^_~ 

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say this *every* chapter?  -.-;  Really, I don't own it… I really don't… I really wish I did…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus' eyes narrowed as he watched Ryou run towards him, dodging various bolts of the high mage's deadly power.  *What does that healer think he's doing?* the silver haired mage thought.  It didn't really matter.  The energy barrage would eventually kill the boy anyway.  Instead Pegasus focused on destroying the shield created by Isis and Seto.  Yugi had somehow managed to drag the prince inside and was now helping the two keep their shield strong.

Bakura rematerialized next to Malik, glancing around to make sure he hadn't been noticed.  The young apprentice was gasping for breath, a hand clutched tightly over the heavily bleeding wound in his side.

"Malik?" the thief hissed.  Malik glanced up, pain evident in his tired violet eyes.

"Ba… kura," he forced the syllables out.

"Don't talk," Bakura told him, lifting the boy into his arms and fading back out only to reappear a few minutes later inside the small shield sphere.

"Ishtal…"  Malik choked, clutching Bakura's tunic tightly.  Bakura nodded, setting the boy down.

"I'll get him," he said and vanished again.  He was only half way to the mage when he heard Ryou cry out in pain.  He froze.

Ryou! he yelled through their link.  The elf had fallen to his knees, wounds littering his frail body.  Ryou, I'm coming!

No! Ryou's voice stopped the thief in his tracks.  No, get Ishtal.  I can handle this,  Bakura was at a loss. 

Ryou I…

Please Bakura… just hurry! Ryou cried.  Bakura nodded, vanishing back into shadows and reappearing beside Ishtal.  He lifted the unconscious but otherwise healthy looking mage, ducking another volley of dark power and fading out.

Ryou, I have him, he told the elf.  He reappeared inside the shield and glanced around frantically, all but dropping Ishtal to the ground.  The golden tendrils in the shield were beginning to flicker.  Ryou! he yelled.

Bakura… the voice was soft, weak almost.  Then Bakura saw him.  The young healer had collapsed barely conscious just outside of the shield.  The power surge had subsided and the thief could see Pegasus smirking at Ryou.  Malik pushed himself up with a good deal of effort, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side.

"Bakura!" he screamed as the half-blood thief leapt out of the shield and ran to his elven lover.  Bakura knelt beside the boy, gathering him in his arms.  "Bakura look out!"  The thief looked up at Malik's scream and dove, rolling away from Pegasus's attack with Ryou in his arms.

"Very nice Bakura," Pegasus chuckled as the thief stood, Ryou cradled against his chest.  "Your skills haven't diminished I see."  Bakura growled, glaring at the man.  Ryou clutched his shirt tightly.

Bakura… I have to heal Malik, he whispered.  Bakura dodged another one of Pegasus' attacks and dashed towards the sphere.  A blast of power struck him directly in the back as the others behind Isis and Seto's shield looked on, unable to do anything.  The thief stumbled and fell, Ryou rolling out of his grip and immediately crawling back towards him.  Bakura! he shouted.

Ryou, go… the thief hissed, pain evident in his mind-voice.

But-

Go! Bakura snarled and pushed the healer towards the shield, which he stumbled inside of.

Bakura! he cried.

Heal Malik, Bakura answered him.  He won't last much longer.  Ryou could have dashed out to his lover right then, he could have ignored the dying boy beside him.  But even when bonded, his instinct was too strong.  Malik was a friend.  He couldn't let him down.  Ryou moved to Malik's side and began to heal the boy, doing all he could to shut out Bakura's pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus smirked at Bakura as the thief lifted himself from the ground, an angry glare that would have sent most mortals cowering lighting his face.

"So thief, you think you can protect your little lover from me?  Arrogant aren't you," he murmured.  Bakura growled.

"You'll only touch him over my dead body," he hissed.  The amusement in Pegasus' eyes only grew.

"Three of your comrades are unconscious and the rest hide like cowards behind their thin shields.  Poor arrogant half-blood thief do you think you stand a chance?" he asked.  From behind his shield, Seto froze at Pegasus' words.  *Another half-blood?* he wondered.  Bakura stood tall, facing Pegasus will all his dignity.  He had to do what ever it took to give Ryou the time he needed.

Malik is healed, Ryou told him, as if sensing his distant thoughts.  Ishtal is only unconscious.  Bakura smirked.

"Do what you want, bastard.  I'm still going to kill you for manipulating me," he snarled, a confident gleam in his eyes.

"Indeed?" Pegasus asked, amused.  "If I hadn't manipulated you thief, as you so eloquently put it, you would never have met your little elf."  Bakura growled at that.

"Keep him out of this!" he hissed.  Pegasus smirked, his blood-red magic collecting around him.

"Give me one good reason I should?" he asked sincerely.  "It's your little healer's fault that Ishtal, the most arrogant thorn to ever grace my side is still alive.  Why not make him pay for the trouble he's caused me by striking down that what is most dear to him?"  The crimson light grew in mass around him.  Bakura's eyes widened.

"No!"  There was a shout, just as the power released and Bakura found himself on the ground.  Where he had been standing, Ryou slumped to the ground.  The shield the two had created shattered into nothing, revealing Malik and the now very much awake and very much annoyed Ishtal.

Ryou!  Bakura shouted, gathering the elf in his arms.  Ryou…  He held the healer tightly, glaring daggers at the mage who had done this.

"Such a pity," Pegasus sneered mockingly.  "I had hoped he would last longer.  I would have loved some time to break him."  Bakura growled at the silver haired mage.  Ryou wasn't anywhere near dead, only deeply unconscious, and the thought of Pegasus getting his hands on him…  Ishtal snarled and stood, walking towards Pegasus with storms in his eyes.  He placed himself between Pegasus and Bakura, glaring daggers at the elder mage.

"This ends now Pegasus," Yami snarled, stepping out from behind the remaining shield.  He had regained consciousness just as Ryou had taken the magical blow for Bakura and he was livid.  Pegasus smirked at the prince.

"Yes, this does end now Prince," he replied.  Simultaneously, Isis and Seto banished their shield and stepped forward with Yugi and Joey close behind.  Malik also stepped forward to join his lover beside Bakura.  The thief shifted Ryou in his arms, glaring up at Pegasus.

"What exactly are you planning Prince?" he snarled.  "Everything so far has failed!"

"Not everything," Isis murmured, a distant gleam in her eyes.  Yami glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.  Isis smiled mysteriously.

Our savior is already here, she replied.  Yami visibly jumped at the voice in his mind.  Isis only smirked.

"How did you do that?" the elven prince demanded.

"That is my gift, the power of telepathy," Isis answered calmly.  Pegasus smirked, even more amused by their antics.

"Try what you like, it won't make a difference," he told them.  "Maybe instead of killing you I'll just wipe your memories instead."  The mage chuckled at that thought.  "To had you fools bow to my every whim would be priceless.  How about destroying your homeland Prince?" he asked, staring into murderous crimson eyes.  He whirled on Bakura.  "Or you, worthless thief, what about forcing you to destroy your lover with your own hands?"  

Bakura snarled at the comment, drawing Ryou further into his arms and escalating Pegasus's laughter to maniacal levels.  "I could do it, you know.  Anything is within my power.  And now," the mage stepped forward menacingly.  "Now it's time to end this."  Pegasus lifted his hand, his dark power gathering around him, waiting for his command.  "Say goodbye," he hissed.  The dark power released, and in that moment, time froze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~             

Anzu jumped to her feet, a feeling of absolute dread flooding her perceptive senses.

"Yami?" she whispered, voice fearful.  The feeling did not leave, only grew stronger.  "Yami where are you?" she whimpered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Honda gripped the body of the young boy next to him tightly as the room shook with the power exploding below.  Suddenly everything stopped.  The brunette looked up, loosening his grip on Kaiba's brother and glancing around.

"What happened," he wondered aloud.  Silence was his only answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal stared in shock at the scene unfolding before him.  Behind Pegasus, the ghost of a tall blond woman had appeared, gripping the silver-haired mage by the arms and holding back his destructive power.  She smiled at them, deep violet eyes glittering and vengeance lighting her face.

Now is your chance.  Destroy him, she spoke within their minds, her voice strong and determined.  Ishtal's stormy violet eyes narrowed.  Beside him, Yami, Isis and Seto focused their powers, waiting his for his signal.

*Thank you… mother,* Ishtal whispered, before releasing all of his remaining power at the mage who had destroyed his life.  Without control of his magic and held back by the ghost of Ishtal's mother, the silver haired mage could do nothing but watch as the four beams of energy struck him and tore his body apart.

This world shall never mend, foolish foes of mine.  Even with my destruction, the balance can never be mended.  Those words were the last he spoke before vanishing, body and soul, in to the world of the dead.  

Ishtal stepped forward, trembling slightly both from the extensive use of his powers and from seeing his mother again for the first time in ten years.  He approached her, staring with eyes of child-like proportions.  Isis smiled, stepping forward as well.  This woman, before she had allied with Pegasus, had been one of her closest friends and mentors.

"It's good to see you again… Mai," she murmured.  The ghostly woman smirked, nodding to Isis before turning to her confused son.

"Mother?" Ishtal asked.  Mai nodded, opening her arms.  The blond mage ran to her, hugging her shimmering form tightly.  Malik watched the two from where he stood, shock flowing over his features.  He had never seen Ishtal look so vulnerable.  Bakura answer watched the reunion closely, his mind half-focused on the unconscious healer in his arms.  Mai smiled and released her son, taking a step back.

I see you are doing well Ishtal, she said, winking at Malik.  The apprentice blushed brightly at the attention.  Ishtal smiled lightly.

"Yeah," he replied, beckoning Malik forward and wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist.  "I am now."  Malik's blush grew deeper as Mai smiled at him.

You better take good care of him boy, she warned with a mischievous smile.  Malik grinned, leaning his head against Ishtal's shoulder. 

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."  That comment earned a mocking glare from Ishtal and a laugh from those around him.  Ishtal smiled sadly at Mai.

"You can't stay can you," he murmured.  Mai shook her head.

No, I can't.  I've done what I can to help, now the rest is up to you, she told them.  Yami stepped forward, as did Seto.  Isis glanced at the two warily.  She turned to Mai, holding up her pendant.

"Can you do anything for the child within this?" she asked.  Mai shook her head.

His soul will release when he chooses it, the woman replied.  The large sapphire glowed brightly in response.  Mai was beginning to fade slightly.

"Thank you," Yami murmured.  Seto nodded in agreement.  Ishtal smiled, watching her.  *Finally…* he thought, holding Malik closer to him.  *Finally I can let go.*  Mai walked, or more floated forward and kissed her son's forehead.  She was all but a shadow now.

Good luck… my son, she murmured, before vanishing completely.

"Thank you," Ishtal murmured in response.  Malik wrapped his arms around the mage, closing his eyes and leaning into him.

"It's over…" he whispered softly.  Ishtal sighed.

"No love… It's just beginning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  *glances warily at readers*  Um… yeah… sorry if that was a little… anti-climatic… I personally think I suck at battles -.-;

Bakura: YOU HURT MY RYOU!!!!!

*sweatdrop* Hehehe… well… at least Pegasus is dead…

Ishtal: FINALLY!

*mass cheering*  

Yeah… well, I hope you enjoyed ^_^  There is only one chapter left in this saga, so stay tuned for the epilogue!


	11. Aftermath

Of Mages and Elves: Aftermath

Author's notes:  And here's the final chapter ^_^  I finished!  Aren't you proud!!!

All: We're free!!!!!!!!  ^_^  *mass cheering*

*ahem*  Not quite…

All: WHAT!

We still gotta finish the chapter…

All: *mass cursing*

Warnings:  Yaoi, AU, possible OOCness 

Disclaimer: *chibi voice* Me no own…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One month later the courtyard of the Tower of Illusions was bustling with people running back and forth, each going about his or her own business.  Yami glanced out of the window of a tall turret room, watching the small beings below.  

As soon as Pegasus had been defeated, Isis and Ishtal had set about finding those who had escaped the massacre weeks before.  There had been a shocking amount of survivors.  Isis had enlisted Ishtal, Malik and even Seto as she began to rebuild the shattered society.  

As the community had begun to rebuild, the surviving mages had unanimously elected Isis as their new High Mage, as the old one had been killed in the attack.  All of them were still wary of Ishtal, far too much to consider him as a leader.  Yami sighed and turned, fixing his crimson eyes on the silver haired figure before him.

"So you're staying?" he asked, his voice betraying little emotion.  Ryou nodded, a nervous smile on his lips.

"I think I could really help here," he told the prince.  "All but the youngest of the healer apprentices died in the attack and there are no bonded masters to train them.  I could help them with what they will go through."  Yami nodded sharply.  In the past month he had finally come to terms with the relationship between the healer and his thief bond-mage.

"I understand Ryou.  Yugi and I will be returning to the Elvenlands tomorrow.  I wanted to know you were sure," he replied.  Ryou nodded and glanced back at the circular rooms door, where Bakura was leaning comfortably against the ancient woodwork.

"I'm sure," he murmured, ad turned back to Yami.  "You'll come and visit us won't you?" Yami nodded, his lips turning up in a mischievous smile.

"Of course.  And I better find that thief has taken good care of you," he replied.

"Count on it Prince," Bakura snapped back.  The two still didn't get along, but they had come to a mutual understanding for Ryou's sake.  Ryou smiled at the two, well used to their antics by now.

"Good luck to you and Yugi," he said, then smiled wryly.  "You'll need it."  Yami sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but I think… maybe we can change something.  They can't exactly kick me out of office.  There isn't another heir.  Maybe we can start something," he murmured, deep in thought.  Ryou nodded to him.

"Maybe. This world could use a change."  Yami nodded to that.

"Yes… it could."         

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You're staying?" Yugi exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Joey. The amber-eyed blond nodded, glancing at the tall blue-eyed mage beside him and squeezing the man's hand, a smile on his lips.

"Seto said he'd train me.  You know, help me use my powers so I don't accidentally burn the place down.  Isis offered him a position as one of her advisors, did you hear?" the blond asked.  Yugi nodded.

"I did.  Congratulations Seto," he answered with a bright smile.  Seto couldn't help but return the smile in a more subtle fashion.  

"The elder surviving mages were in an uproar about it.  It's about time someone put those fools in their place," he stated.  Yugi laughed at the image that popped into his head at that thought.

"I agree.  We're going to have a field day with Yami's advisors," he replied.  Joey grinned.

"No kidding!"  Yugi grinned at his friend's response.

"Yeah, but we can do it!" he replied, eyes shinning.  "I bet they were livid that Ryou and Bakura decided to stay as well."  Seto nodded.

"They were, but there's not much they can do.  All of the senior healers were killed.  I think they were actually more angry about Ishtal staying on," he replied.  Yugi blinked.

"What's wrong with Ishtal?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Joey asked him.  Yugi shook his head.  "Not only did he used to work for Pegasus, but he volunteered to reconstruct the Tower's defense system, just incase something like this happens again.  They were going nuts at the thought that they couldn't defend themselves!"

"It this were to happen again they'd need any back up they could get," Seto stated.

"Seto?"  A dark head of wild hair poked in the door.  Seto smiled at the face.

"Yes Mokuba?" he asked.  Seto's younger brother smiled, gray eyes glistening.

"Isis-san asked for you," he replied.  Seto nodded, walking towards the boy and ruffling his hair.

"I'm coming."  Yugi and Joey heard the young boy's voice pipe up again just as the door closed.

"Hey Seto?  Why were you staring at Joey?"  Joey flushed bright red and blanched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ishtal wrapped an arm around Malik's waist from behind, pulling the boy close and kissing the top of his head.  Malik smirked, wrapping an arm around Ishtal's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"You know," he said, breaking the kiss and looking up at his taller lover with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  "If you keep interrupting me we'll never finish."  Ishtal humphed and buried his face into the juncture between Malik's neck and shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin lightly.  Malik shivered at the sensation.

"We have time," the elder mage murmured.  Malik rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of Ishtal's grip.

"You have time," he replied, voice hinting at his annoyance.  "I want to find out more about this power I have."  Ishtal smirked and picked up the large volume on the desk that Malik had been pouring over.

"You can freeze attack spells," he stated and threw the book over his shoulder.  Malik glared at the mage, focusing his newfound power on the book and causing it to hover in the air before settling on the floor gently without loosing the page. The blond former-apprentice placed his hands on his hips, frustration dancing in his eyes.  Ishtal shrugged.  "Well? What more is there to it?" he asked.

"Freezing attack spells is one sign of telekinesis.  You're the Master Mage, you tell me!"  Malik snapped.  Ishtal chuckled and picked up the book, marking it before he closed the heavy volume.

"Ever since Isis made you a Journeyman Mage you've been a nutcase," he told the boy, stepping forward.  Malik sighed, slumping against the desk.

"I know… I'm just…" Ishtal wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling as Malik relaxed in his grip.

"You need to relax love.  Come on, we may as well see Yami and Yugi off.  I almost feel bad for those two.  They'll be seeing hell as soon as the Elven council learns of their real relationship," he replied.  Malik nodded, leaning into Ishtal and just relaxing in his comforting embrace.

"I know hat you mean," he murmured.  Ishtal nodded and released him, looking into Malik's vivid eyes.

"Take it easy alright," he told the boy sternly.  "Your powers will settle in time."  Malik nodded.

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the small group gathered outside in the courtyard to wish Yami and Yugi a safe trip back to the Elvenlands.

"Say hi to Anzu for me," Ryou said with a smile.  Yami nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and cringe.  He had no idea how the female elf was going to take this.

"Honda, you make sure my sister gets here safe ya hear?" Joey told his friend.  Honda grinned.

"Fear not, nothing will happen to her while I'm around."  Honda had volunteered to return to Dmark and fetch Shizuka.  Joey had wanted to make sure his sister was safe, and though Honda acted like an idiot sometimes, Joey trusted him to take care of her.  Joey waved to Yugi, winking at him.

"Take care Yugi!" he called.  Yugi waved back with a smile.

"I will!  Don't burn the Tower down!" he shouted back.  Joey mock glared at him, then grinned.

"I'll try!"  Ryou leaned into Bakura's shoulder as they watched the prince and Yugi head out of the gate, urging their horses into a swift gallop.

"They have a hard road ahead," he murmured.  Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around the healer.

"The Prince is too damn stubborn to let his own council run him ragged," he replied.  Ryou smiled.

"You're right."  Seto glanced at the smiling blond beside him as Joey waved Honda off.

"You never told me you had a sister," he murmured.  Joey grinned at him.

"You never asked.  Shizuka's about three years younger than me.  Our parents are both dead so it's up to me to look out for her," he explained.  Seto nodded.

"I understand.  At least Mokuba will have someone near his own age around," he replied.  Joey glanced at him.

"What about you?" he asked.  Seto shrugged.

"I don't know.  I'm going to be pretty busy.  But I guess it would be nice to have someone around," he said softly.  Joey grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll back you up when you need it."  *And more* he thought behind his words.  Behind them Ishtal and Malik had twin smirks of mischief on their faces.  Yes… they were defiantly going to have some fun with those two.  Bakura glanced over, noticing their looks.  He chuckled.

What is it? Ryou asked him.

Joey and Kaiba.  Those two have no idea what's coming, the thief replied.  Ryou glanced at the two in question, then at Malik and Ishtal.

Oh dear… Bakura hugged the young elf close, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that is over," he murmured into Ryou's ear.  The snow haired elf nodded.

"Me too.  Though there's a lot we have to do now," he replied.

"Yes," Bakura answered, whispering in Ryou's ear.  "There is."  And with that he swept the elf into his arms and proceeded to carry the surprised Ryou back into the Tower.  The remaining four broke out laughing at the scene as Ryou yelped indignantly.

BAKURA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu ran down the stairs of the Elven palace.  The horns were sounding, announcing the return of the Prince.  

"Yami!" she yelled as she caught sight of the crimson-eyed elf.  "Yami! You're alright!  What happened!"  Yami shook his head.

"I'll tell you later Anzu, but for now, I'd like to introduce you to a very close friend of mine."  The prince stepped aside to reveal a boy that looked remarkably like him, only smaller, less sharp and with large, innocent violet eyes.  But that wasn't what struck Anzu the most.  What surprised her, were the boy's ears.  He was completely human, through and through.  She whirled on Yami.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Prince!" she snapped.  "Where were you?  Why did you run off like that?  And… um… who is this?"  Yami laughed, eyes tearing up with mirth at the female elf's rant.

"Let's go inside Anzu.  I'll explain everything to you there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so, Yami returned to the Elvenlands, reclaiming his duties as Prince.  Isis remained the High Mage of the Tower of Illusions, despite much reticule of her taking on a half-blood and a former traitor as two of her advisors.  Bakura and Ryou also remained in the Tower, Ryou to train the young healers that had survived and Bakura to both stay near his bonded healer and help Ishtal with defense plans.

Shizuka arrived safely with Honda only a week after Yami and Yugi had left, much to Joey's happiness.  Honda had decided to stay at the Tower with them, though he had no magical gift.  She and Mokuba became close friends quickly.  Seto and Ishtal both accepted their duties as mage advisors and carried them out to the highest ability, creating one of the most efficient mage councils the Tower had ever seen.  

Malik began his training towards earning his rank as a Master Mage, now that he had gained the rank of Journeyman.  And as for Joey… well, he hasn't burned down the Tower yet!  His and Seto's relationship seemed to be coming along smoothly, even disregarding the innocent 'accidents' that seemed to end with the two locked in a room together.  Much to Malik and Ishtal's dismay, that hadn't actually gone to far yet.    

And so, these young souls, after defeating the greatest dark threat of their time, now set about their lives, unaware of the changes they have begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: WE'RE DONE!!!!! 

All: *cheer*

Bakura and Ishtal: *break out the champagne* PARTY!!!

Malik: *pulls Ryou into the fray*  We're FREE!!!!

Ryou: *big sweatdrop*

Seto: *grabs Joey and kisses him soundly*  (for all those who I know were disappointed about their lack of snogging ^_~)

Joey: *dazed*   

*coughs*  Well, only until I come up with a new fic idea.

Yami: *shrugs* Well, we're free of this one!

Yugi: ^_^

Maybe…  I really should write up an appendix to this thing -.-; some parts even confuse me… anyway, thanks for all your support ^_^  I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
